La joya del Rey
by Lilupixie
Summary: Un hechizo, una memoria perdida, la magia del amor y la fuerza de un leon haran que la maldición de rompa y surga el verdadero amor entre un león y una ninfa de la Luna.
1. Prólogo

_**La joya del Rey**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _ **El león y la ninfa de la Luna…**_

 _Cuenta la leyenda que en la época después de la creación existió una isla de espectacular belleza alejada de la humanidad y un hombre con el poder de transformarse en león para salvaguardarla de cualquier peligro, estaba feliz con su soledad hasta que un día, caminando a la luz de la Luna vio en las orillas de la playa a una mujer cubierta por la espuma del mar como si estuviera protegiendo su pureza ante la vista del hombre, la luz de la Luna la iluminaba cual estrella… una ninfa._

 _El tiempo pasó, la ninfa y el león sentían su corazón latir al mismo tiempo, dejando al descubierto un amor puro y apasionado… pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, el hogar de la ninfa la llamaba una y otra vez exigiendo su regreso, por más que ella se resistiera a la Luna, no pudo ganarle, pues una recia tormenta la alejó para siempre de su amado león._

 _El león esperaría otra tormenta para que la trajera de regreso a sus brazos… y pudiera romper el terrible hechizo... pues dicen que el león ha vivido milenios con tal de ver a su amada ninfa._


	2. El escape

_**Capitulo 1**_

 _Esposada a la tubería del barco pesquero, sintiéndose débil por la falta de alimento y con un dolor de cabeza terrible, debido al golpe que le dieron por enésima vez; sabía que la tormenta era demasiado fuerte para esa embarcación, escuchaba a sus captores ir de un lado a otro en cubierta, intentando salvar su vida, olvidándose por completo de ella, dándole una pizca de esperanza para poder escapar._

 _-¡Te dije que este barco no resistiría la tormenta… vamos a morir Rubeus!_

 _-¡Tú dijiste que no debíamos llamar la atención Diamante!- decía Zafiro, sujetándose a la borda._

 _-Muerta no nos sirve de nada… no vez que ella sabe dónde está la joya del Rey, no seas tonto Zafiro._

 _El agua comenzaba a meterse al lugar donde ella se encontraba prisionera, tenía miedo, no quería morir ahí, podía sentir como su mano izquierda se zafaba de las esposas después de varios intentos, no teniendo tiempo que perder y levantándose con energía, como si sus niveles de adrenalina hubieran aumentado, salió por la puerta con cuidado, tomando un tubo para protegerse de cualquier ataque._

 _Avanzando con sigilo, subía las escaleras una a una escuchando mas allá de la tormenta, sus sentidos estaban mas que alerta, ella sabía disernir entre los distintos sonidos del ambiente, era como si tuviera la habilidad de detener el tiempo y solamente escuchar lo que era importante, escondida podía ver a dos sujetos peleándose, uno de cabellos cual plata y el otro de cabellos rojizos; su visibilidad era casi nula y los movimientos del barco, no eran de mucha ayuda; viendo a los sujetos de espaldas, acercándose cuidadosamente golpeó al pelirojo con el tubo._

 _-¿Cómo demonios escapaste?- apuntándola con la pistola._

 _-Unas esposas no van a detenerme- sujetando el tubo con mayor fuerza._

 _-Más vale que sueltes ese tubo-dijo el sujeto pelinegro atrás de ella, sintiendo una pistola sobre su cabeza._

 _-No se van a salir con la suya- tratando de soltarse de los brazos del sujeto._

 _-Claro que si "mi ninfa" después de todo tú nos llevarás hasta la joya del rey._

 _-¡Ya les dije que yo no sé nada!- dándole un cabezazo al hombre y una patada al que tenía frente a él._

 _-¡Agárrala idiota!- viéndola saltar a la rubia por la borda._

 _A pesar de estar exhausta, nadaba como si su libertad dependiera de ello, sin importarle si al final perdía la vida, un rato después que le pareció eterno, sintiendo que sus fuerzas la dejaban sólo cerró los ojos a la tranquilidad que sucedía después de la tormenta y ya no supo más._

 _Admirando la frescura del mar, sintiendo bajo sus pies la blancura de la arena, no dejaba de pensar en su soledad, técnicamente no estaba solo, pero la compañía del mayordomo y la gente de la isla no eran suficientes para calmar un corazón que se convirtió frío y de piedra. Siendo lo que era, no podía evitar sentirse enfermo consigo mismo y con la desgracia que caía sobre sus hombros y los demás miembros de su familia._

 _Siguió caminando sobre la playa sin rumbo fijo, cuando pudo admirar una silueta a las orillas de la playa, pensaba que sería un animal marino, pero al acercarse vio que era una mujer, se acercó todavía más para saber si tenía pulso, pero al mirarla detenidamente, podía ver que había sufrido, tenía golpes en su cuerpo, unas esposas en su muñeca derecha y un vestido blanco hecho tirones que casi se perdía con la blancura de su piel; rápidamente la tomó entre sus brazos sintiendo un leve calor emanando de su cuerpo, se dirigió al palacio sin perder tiempo, entrando estrepitosamente gritando el nombre de su primo._

 _-¡Yaten! ¿Dónde estás?- viendo a Artemis, su mayordomo._

 _-El Sr. Yaten está en su despacho esperándolo- viendo como su amo, sostenía a la mujer entre sus brazos._

 _-Dile que vaya a mi habitación y que lleve su equipo… rápido._

 _Subiendo las escaleras del lugar y entrando a su habitación, recostó a la mujer en su cama, viéndola como si fuera una figura etérea que salía de un cuento de hadas, su cabello dorado cual rayos del sol, su rostro fino cual porcelana y unas pestanas largas y espesas, destacaban su belleza._

 _-¿Qué sucede Darien?- entrando con preocupación, viendo a la joven en la cama- ¿Quién es ella?_

 _-No lo sé la encontré en la playa… con esto- señalando su muñeca._

 _-¿Prisionera?_

 _-Sólo revísala Yaten… aun respira pero la veo muy débil._

 _-Si fue una prisionera… la lastimaron más de lo que vemos… por favor pide a Luna que venga._

 _De inmediato Darien sale llamando a Luna desesperado, la joven en su cama podía morir y por alguna extraña razón, no quería que eso sucediera._

 _-!Luna!_

 _-¿Si alteza?-saliendo rápidamente de la cocina._

 _-Ve con Yaten, necesita tu ayuda rápido, hay una mujer herida y puede necesitarte._

 _La mujer no tardó en dirigirse a la habitación de su amo, cuando llegó, tocó la puerta escuchando al joven Yaten llamarla para que entrara y cerrara la puerta, ante eso Darien se sorprendió pues no sabía que sucedía, no hacía mas que ir de un lado a otro del pasillo esperando noticias._


	3. Temor y esperanza

_**Capitulo 2**_

 _Despertando bruscamente, como si hubiera salido de una pesadilla, descubrió que no estaba muerta, sino en una habitación muy iluminada cubierta casi en su totalidad de blanco, a excepción de los muebles, la cama de dosel que era de maderas oscuras y el piso tapizado de alfombras persas._

 _-¿En dónde estoy?- levantándose de la cama, descubriendo su piel desnuda- ¿Y mi ropa?_

 _Tapándose con la sábana, se asomó por la ventana, descubriendo un hermoso paisaje de mar azul y arenas blancas, de vegetación tropical y una suave brisa con olor a cítricos. Podía ver alrededor de la habitación que era como un castillo, por sus paredes de piedra y sus puertas de roble, sintiendo una angustia en su interior que el ruido a sus espaldas exacerbaba, por lo que se ocultó._

 _Al entrar en la habitación y viendo que la joven no estaba en su cama, la buscó en el baño, sin rastro de ella, al volver a la habitación, sintió un golpe en su espalda que casi lo tira, se giró rápidamente y sostuvo a la joven entre sus brazos, evitando lastimarla, provocando que cayeran al suelo._

 _-¿Quién es usted y que quiere?- golpeándolo en el pecho._

 _-Si dejas de moverte, podría explicarte- viendo detenidamente sus ojos celestes y levantándola como si ella fuera una pluma, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo._

 _-Explíqueme entonces- alejándose de él y sosteniendo más la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo._

 _Podía ver que la joven aun se encontraba débil, pues estaba recargada en la pared como si sintiera caerse, tenía su mirada perdida y sin brillo; a pesar de tener una sábana alrededor de su cuerpo, la llevaba como si fuera un vestido de alta costura, acentuándose en sus pechos y sus esbelta cintura, dejando al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas. Sintiendo la mirada del hombre frente a ella, un sujeto de aproximadamente metro noventa, de piel morena, cabellos azabache y ojos azul intenso; sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, como alertándola de un peligro._

 _-¿Acaso piensa mirarme todo el día?- dijo la rubia, ruborizándose por la manera en como la veía._

 _-Lo siento- aclarando su garganta y desviando la mirada- ¿Sabe cómo llegó aquí?_

 _-De seguro no toqué a la puerta- sosteniéndose aun más de la pared y viéndolo sonreír, se sentía mareada de sólo verlo._

 _Acercándose a ella como si fuera una presa, la tomó entre sus brazos, escuchando como ella se enfadaba por ello, colocándola en la cama y sosteniendo su barbilla para que lo mirara con esos ojos del color del cielo._

 _-Aun estas débil, no has comido nada en días… ibas a desmayarte tarde o temprano._

 _-¡Claro que no!- volteando la cara para evitar sentir el calor de sus dedos sobre la piel._

 _-Te encontré en la playa, apenas con vida… y con esto- mostrándole las esposas, provocando que diera un salto para alejarse de ellas._

 _-¡Aleje eso de mi!- diciendo nerviosa y sintiendo faltarle el aire- ¡Aléjelo!_

 _-De acuerdo… no te asustes, ya estas a salvo- apretándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo de nuevo ese calor que lo quemaba por dentro- ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?_

 _-Yo… yo- sintiendo angustia, temblando de miedo- No… no lo sé._

 _-Tranquila… no pasa nada ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Es que no… no pude olvidarlo, yo…se como me llamo, no lo olvidé- tapándose la cara._

 _Después de que Yaten entró a verla, pues escuchaba los gritos y sollozos desde la habitación, pudo ver que la joven se encontraba en shock, le dio un tranquilizante para que se calmara y la dejaron descansar de nuevo en la cama. Saliendo de la habitación le pidió a su primo que lo acompañara al estudio._

 _-¿Es normal que no recuerde su nombre?-dijo un peeocupado Darien._

 _-Pues trae una contusión en la cabeza y el shock que tiene es muy grande ¿Qué pasó cuando le enseñaste las esposas?_

 _-Se pudo a gritar muy nerviosa que las alejara de ella, que iba a hacerle daño.-rascándose la cabeza._

 _-Quien sabe cuántos días estuvo esposada y dónde._

 _-Necesitamos saber como llegó aquí… hace unos días la guardia descubrió los restos de un barco… ¿Crees que la hayan tenido ahí?_

 _-Eso lo sabremos cuando esté más calmada y se sienta mejor._

 _-Viste el color de sus ojos… son como el color del cielo._

 _-No quiero que te hagas ilusiones Darien…sabes lo que podría pasar sino es ella._

 _-Lo tengo muy claro._

 _Dejándolo solo en su estudio, no dejaba de pensar en esa joven rubia de ojos cual celestes estelares, había visto ojos de ese color antes, pero nunca como los de ella, en ella podía ver reflejado al mismo universo._

 _-¿Quién eres mi pequeña ninfa de la Luna?-mirando a través de la ventana abierta, provocando que el viento despeinara su negra cabellera._


	4. Hasta que te conocí

_**Capitulo 3**_

 _Viendo hacia el mar, admirando su azul intenso, no dejaba de pensar en la joven que estaba durmiendo en su habitación, la mujer con ojos de cielo, en su etérea belleza, sus labios rosados y su delicada piel de porcelana._

 _-¿Podrías ser tú?_

 _-Señor… su pedido ha sido realizado._

 _-Gracias Artemis… por favor cuando despierte, que haya fruta fresca y agua._

 _-Como usted ordene-haciendo una reverencia._

 _Abriendo los ojos y viendo que aun estaba en la habitación blanca, no pudo evitar sentir una tranquilidad, viendo al lado de la cama una mesita con fruta fresca, no dudo en levantarse y comérsela, viendo además bolsas de compras a su alrededor. Comiéndose una fresa, vio lo que había dentro de las bolsas, descubriendo ropa a su medida, de distintos colores, de telas ligeras y frescas._

 _-¿Qué es todo esto?- viendo un vestido de falda amplia color púrpura._

 _Terminando de comerse casi toda la fruta y el agua, se dirigió a la otra habitación para tomar un baño, al meterse a la tina, se relajó al punto de casi quedarse dormida de nuevo, cuando un toque de la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación, alertando sus sentidos._

 _-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-preguntaba un preocupado Artemis._

 _-Si, gracias… saldré en unos minutos._

 _-Regresaré para entonces._

 _Saliendo del baño, se puso la ropa interior que encontró en otra de las bolsas y se puso el vestido púrpura, admirándose en el espejo, de lo bien que le sentaba el color; no llevaba maquillaje, pero por una extraña razón sus mejillas estaban rosadas, recordando al sujeto que la había tenido en sus brazos y que le había provocado un escalofrío._

 _Mirando hacia la puerta que la separaba del mundo exterior, dio un largo suspiro cuando se acercó a la puerta y vio que giraban la perilla, se alejó de ella y se escondió detrás de las cortinas, teniendo precaución del sujeto que entrara por la puerta. Viéndolo detenidamente, podía ver que el sujeto era alto, de cabellos platinados y piel nivea, a pesar de estar en una isla tropical, su mirada azul profundo le decía que estaba preocupado._

 _-¿Señorita? le ruego no se asuste, mi nombre es Artemis- viéndola salir detrás de las cortinas- Veo que las prendas le quedan a la perfección._

 _-Se lo agradezco Artemis… tiene muy buen gusto- sonriendo con cautela._

 _-¿Yo? Dios no… dirá mi esposa Luna, ella sabe de cosas de mujeres-sonriéndole amablemente._

 _-Entonces quisiera agradecerle en persona por haber gastado en mí._

 _-¿Mi esposa? De nuevo se equivoca señorita- viendo su cara de confusión, acaso la esaba confundiendo a propósito._

 _-Luna la escogió, pero mi amo fue quien la compró para usted- ruborizándose al recordar al hombre de ojos azul profundo._

 _\- ¿Está seguro?- teniendo dificultad para articular las palabras._

 _-De hecho, la espera en el estudio… si usted se siente bien- mirándola asentir._

 _Llevándola por los pasillos del lugar, podía observar que la persona que ahí vivía era de grandes riquezas, incluso de la realeza, los cuadros eran de distintas épocas y podía jurar que eran originales, además de la belleza del lugar que parecía salido de una novela renacentista; las escaleras y el piso de mármol brillante, las piezas de cerámica exquisita y las flores frescas incrementaban la creencia de la riqueza de ese hombre._

 _-Podría decirme quien vive aquí._

 _-Mi amo… el Sr. Chiba._

 _-Por supuesto "eso me aclara muchas cosas"- pensaba._

 _Deteniéndose frente a unas grandes puertas de roble, Artemis la dejó afuera para entrar, podía escucharlo decir algo, pero no lograba entender que, sintiéndose incomoda y nerviosa, dando un largo respiro que sacó poco a poco, pudiendo calmar a su alocado corazón._

 _-Mi amo dice que puede pasar._

 _-Gracias- tragando saliva con dificultad y entrando._

 _El estudio estaba repleto de libros, que cubrían dos paredes, desde el techo hasta el suelo, los muebles de piel oscura al igual que el escritorio frente a ella, le indicaba que el lugar era digno de un rey, dejando consigo una carga y esencia masculina indescriptible. Admirando el lugar se había olvidado por completo del hombre frente a ella, que no había emitido sonido alguno al verla entrar; no cabía duda que con ese vestido encajado perfectamente a sus curvas le quedaba como guante._

 _-Veo que se siente mejor señorita._

 _-Si, gracias- regresando a la realidad de golpe- Artemis me dijo que es a usted a quien tengo que agradecerle mi guardarropa… Sr. Chiba._

 _-No creo que caminar por el palacio en una sábana sea lo más indicado- recordando que bajo de ella no llevaba nada-No sería lo mas apropiado-viéndola abrir los ojos como platos y ruborizarse._

 _-De eso también estoy agradecida-viéndolo levantarse para dirigirse a ella, por lo que ella se alejaba de él hasta chocar con una estantería de libros._

 _-¿Tiene hambre?-escuchando el sonido de su estomago._

 _Tomándola de la mano para dirigirse hacia la terraza, notaba un suave calor recorrerle el cuerpo, no la lastimaba sino que la tomaba como si fuera algo que se pudiera romper a pesar de eso, no le daba miedo; al tocar la delicada piel de esa mujer le causaba un cosquilleo en el estómago que hacía mucho tiempo creía haber olvidado, cuando de pronto se detiene bruscamente y la suelta, siguiendo caminando con ella detrás de él. No entendiendo la reacción del hombre que le había salvado la vida, lo siguió sin tener respuesta alguna de su comportamiento._

 _-Espero le guste la comida- mostrándole una mesa repleta de deliciosos platillos del mar- Yo honestamente prefiero la carne._

 _Oliendo el aroma a los mariscos, sintió un estremecimiento del cuerpo, lo miró con ojos de espanto y dio pasos hacia atrás, para no tener ese olor de nuevo cerca._

 _-Lo siento, pero creo que he perdido el apetito.- dándose la vuelta, necesitaba tomar aire pues sentía perderlo._

 _-Estuvo recluida en un barco ¿verdad?- viéndola detenerse bruscamente._

 _-¡Usted es uno de ellos!- corriendo hacia la habitación para alejarse de él, imagenes lde un sujeto pelirojo le venían a la cabeza como si fueran dardos._

 _-¡Espere!- alcanzándola mientras abría la puerta y empujándola hacia la habitación._

 _-¡Aléjese de mí!- intentando liberarse de su abrazo- ¡Usted es uno de ellos, quiere saber dónde está!- provocando que la soltara inmediatamente y la viera de forma dura._

 _-¿Tú que sabes de eso?- sosteniendo su muñeca hasta casi lastimarla y besándola bruscamente._

 _Lo apasionado del beso, empezaba a ocasionarle un escalofrío por el cuerpo que no podía evitar, sintiendo como la tomaba de la nuca para acrecentar el beso, sentía sus piernas flaquear; pero sabía que ese beso era para hacerla callar o para hacerla hablar, empujándolo rápidamente, sintiendo aun su mano sobre la muñeca._

 _-¡No sé nada, me lastima!- corriendo a encerrarse en el baño, tapándose los oídos para calmar su dolor de cabeza y los golpes en la puerta ese hombre._

 _-¡Sal de ahí!- golpeando la puerta- ¡Te estoy diciendo que salgas!_

 _-¡No!- aguantando las lágrimas-Por favor… déjeme en paz, abrazándose de sus rodillas, meciéndose para mitigar el dolor que se hacía mas intenso._


	5. Recuerdos

_**Capitulo 4**_

 _Viendo que no iba a salir, Darien decidió calmarse un poco y salir de la habitación, no sin antes asegurarse de que la dejaba encerrada, si ella sabía del secreto de la isla no la dejaría libre por nada del mundo, ese secreto tendría que protegerse siempre, incluso si la interesada era la mujer más bella que hubiera visto a las orillas del mar._

 _Esperando un poco para salir, no escuchaba nada del otro lado de la puerta, sigilosa abrió la puerta y no vio al sujeto, se acercó a la puerta para ver que estaba cerrada con llave desde afuera._

 _-¡No!- grito desesperada- ¡No de nuevo!- mirando hacia la ventana y maldiciendo por lo alto del lugar._

 _Sintiendo como regresaba el dolor de cabeza, que provocó se sentara en una silla cercana, cerró los ojos para mitigar el dolor, pero lo único que encontraba era que este se hacía cada vez más fuerte, venían imágenes de nuevo de forma tan rápida que casi podía perder la respiración, sentía nauseas y empezaba a ver todo borroso, como pudo se acercó a la mesa que tenía al lado de la cama para tomar un vaso de agua, pero al tomarlo, se le cayó de las manos y perdió el sentido._

 _-¡La encerraste!- viendo a su primo sentado en el escritorio- ¿Estás loco?_

 _-Ella sabe el secreto y sabes que debe protegerse._

 _-Mira Darien… soy médico y lo menos que tienes que hacer con una persona en su estado es encerrarla en una habitación, las pérdidas de memoria y los estados de shock pueden ser temporales y cuando intenten regresar pueden causarle…_

 _-La señorita esta tirada en el suelo- decía Artemis respirando con dificultad._

 _-¡Te lo dije!-corriendo hacia la habitación, dando zancadas para poder llegar mas rápido._

 _-No quise moverla._

 _-Hiciste bien- tomándola entre sus brazos y colocándola en la cama- Por favor Artemis, saca a Darien de aquí, necesito revisarla._

 _-No me voy a ningun lado-cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Si no te vas por tu propio pie, no me tentaré el corazón para golpearte en esa cara de digno que tienes, estas evitando que la revise... ahora vete._

 _Resignado, no tuvo mas remedio que esperar afuera junto con Luna y Artemis, caminando de un lugar a otro por el pasillo._

 _Reaccionando ante la luz de la linterna sobre su ojos, golpeó al sujeto tan fuerte que le hizo sangrar la nariz._

 _-Tranquila, sólo estaba revisándote, te habías desmayado- limpiándose la nariz._

 _-Los sujetos que me encerraron ¿Dónde están?_

 _-Te refieres a Darien... afuera-limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo._

 _-¿Darien?- viéndolo con curiosidad, se parecía un poco al sujeto de ojos azul, salvo por los ojos verdes y su estatura un poco menor- ¿Se refiere al Sr. Chiba?- viéndolo afirmar._

 _-¿Recuerdas algo?_

 _-Un… un barco y unos sujetos de cabellos platinados y otro de cabellos rojizos- viendo como el sujeto de nombre Darien entraba a su habitación con ojos llenos de culpa._

 _-Eso significa que tu memoria regresa- viendo la cara de susto de la joven._

 _\- ¿Regresaran siempre con ese horrible dolor de cabeza?_

 _-Esperemos que no… ahora iré a cambiarme de camisa._

 _-En verdad lo siento- ruborizándose y viéndolo salir de la habitación con una risa contenida._

 _-Por favor acompáñame- viendo la duda en sus ojos- No pienso encerrarte en un calabozo si es lo que piensas-extendiendo su mano hacia ella._

 _-Me encerraste aquí ¿Qué quieres que piense?-cruzandose de brazos._

 _-Fue mi culpa… pero tal vez lo que voy a enseñarte te despeje un poco la mente y puedas recordar más… Ninfa._

 _-¿Ninfa?- cruzándose de brazos._

 _-No puedo llamarte la joven que vino del mar-observando su delicado cuerpo-… por el momento ese nombre te queda, después de todo viniste del mar._

 _-Eso suena a cuento de hadas- saliendo hacia el pasillo- ¿Y cómo deberé llamarte? ¿Alteza? ¿Amo? ¿Señor?-contando con sus dedos._

 _-Me gusta Darien._

 _Mientas se dirigian a la playa, la joven rubia no dejaba de pensar en esas imagenes que venían a su cabeza, podía sentir de nuevo los golpes que esos hombres le daban, incluso el beso forzado que el platinado le había dado cuando estaba esposada a las tuberias del barco... recordaba que era pequeño y olía mucho a pescado, gasolina y a algo mas que no podía describir._

 _Caminando por las orillas de la playa, sentía la brisa recorrer su cuerpo como si fuera una caricia; caminar a su lado le estaba dando ideas erróneas sobre él, se había metido en su cabeza como si fuera un virus, ¿ como podía ser si lo conocía desde hace unas horas? y no podía sacárselo… hasta el momento._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo?-viendo sus pies llenos de arena._

 _-Te encontré hace casi una semana… aquí mismo._

 _-¡Una semana! ¿Tanto?- recordando que alguien le daba ligeros tragos de agua entre sueños._

 _-Estabas muy malherida, deshidratada, apenas con pulso y con hipotermia… antes no te moriste- viéndola mirarlo fijamente con cara de reclamo- Vamos aun nos falta camino._

 _Siguieron caminando por alrededor de diez minutos hasta que se encontraron con los restos de un barco._

 _-¿Lo recuerdas?_

 _-Me tuvieron encerrada en las bóvedas- palideciendo y respirando con dificultad- ¿Murieron?_

 _-No hemos encontrado a nadie, pero había huellas cerca de aquí. ¿Sabes de dónde es Ninfa?- viéndola negar con la cabeza._

 _No podía recordar su nombre, su dirección, donde había nacido; lo que si recordaba era su secuestro, los golpes, la batalla que libró para escapar, además de otros recuerdos borrosos en donde manejaba armas y peleaba con alguien cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _Le dio miedo el simple hecho de pensar que era una asesina o alguien dedicada a torturar, como esos sujetos ¿sería por eso que los sujetos se la llevaron?… ahora podía entender cómo pudo durar tantos días sin alimento y haber tenido la fuerza para enfrentarse a los secuestradores._

 _Viéndola detenidamente, no podía negar que intentaba recordar algo, su mente parecía perdida mirando las olas del mar, admiraba su belleza etérea, sin maquillaje era muy hermosa, no podía evitar imaginársela con maquillaje luciendo un vestido digno de ella... digno de una princesa._

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-Sigo con hambre- escuchándolo reír a carcajadas._

 _-Ven-tomando su mano volviendo a sentir esa corriente eléctrica que empezaba a agradarle-regresemos al palacio._


	6. La leyenda

_**Capitulo 5**_

 _Después de varos días, la ninfa se sentía con mas fuerza, ya lograba tolerar el olor al pescado aunque en ocasiones sentía tantas nauseas y se le revolvía en estómago que corría al baño, todo parecía darle vueltas y volvía a ver al sujeto pelirrojo, sintiendo escalofríos de sólo pensar en él y principalmente en el sujeto platinado que recordaba llamarse Diamante._

 _Yaten por otra parte, comenzaba a ver que Darien no se separaba de la joven naufraga, no quería que su primo se hiciera falsas ilusiones, si ella no resultaba ser la elegida, detestaría ver a su primo sumido de nuevo en una terrible depresión, lo que Darien cargaba sobre sus hombros era un peso que no sabía si él mismo hubiera soportado... la joven rubia era hermosa, tenía una sonrisa que contagiaba a todos lo que se acercaban a ella, incluso Luna decía que era la mujer ideal para su amo...él simplemente deseaba lo que fuera mejor para los dos._

 _-¿Y entonces qué haces en esta isla? ¿ Cómo se llama?_

 _-Esta isla es una herencia- viéndola con ojos de sorpresa- Por tu cara veo que no conoces mi apellido._

 _-Es Chiba ¿o no?_

 _-¿No te dice nada ese apellido?- viéndola entornar los ojos._

 _-Que parte de que no tengo memoria no captas… Creo que el que se dio el golpe en la cabeza fue otro-riendose- ¿Debe decirme algo tu apellido?_

 _-Pues que soy de la realeza-cruzándose de brazos- Esta isla se llama Ilusión._

 _-¿Entonces debo de llamarte su alteza o su majestad?_

 _-Ninguno de los dos, ya te dije, de hecho no me agrada mucho la idea de pertenecer a la realeza, lo mío son los negocios._

 _-Lo dices como si ser de la realeza fuera un castigo-viendo como Darien cambiaba su postura a una rigida y volteaba hacia otro lado- lo siento no quise ofenderte._

 _-No es ofensa, pero mi pasado es algo que lo mantengo privado-suspirando-mejor cambiemos de tema._

 _-Claro... dices que te gustan los negocios ¿ que clase de negocios realizas?_

 _-Estudie negocios y medicina... mis dos inmensas pasiones por lo que me encargo de construir hospitales alrededor del mundo y además de que junto con Yaten somos los creadores de unos aparatos médicos de alta tecnología que ayudan a muchas personas._

 _-Entonces eres un genio muy sexy-sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir-Lo siento no se de donde vino eso- riendose nerviosa._

 _-Gracias por lo de genio-acorralandola contra un árbol-Y por lo de sexy-queriendo besarla, se acercó mas a ella, pero a lo lejos veía como Yaten lo miraba detenidamente, por lo que se separó de ella de inmediato-será mejor entrar empieza a oscurecer y la cena estará lista en cualquier minuto._

 _-Si vamos, no quiero que Luna se enfade-alejandose de él rapidamente._

 _Después de lo sucedido hacia unos días, Ninfa empezaba a recordar más cosas, pero seguía teniendo esa angustia, que no podía explicar, pues sólo veía imágenes en donde ella golpeaba a la gente, disparaba armas o empuñaba espadas. Darien le había dicho que se iba por cuestiones de negocios por unos días, pero regresaba pronto; cada día le gustaba más su compañía, al igual que la de su primo Yaten y sus fieles empleados Artemis y Luna, pero empezaba a extrañarlo. Esa mañana Yaten la invitó a pasear por la isla y que pudiera conocer el pueblo._

 _-Los caminos no son muy interesantes, pero hacia el lugar donde llevan si lo son._

 _-Creo que me gustan esta clase de caminos… son muy tranquilos._

 _-Entonces te encantará el pueblo._

 _Llegando a su destino, pudo ver lo pintorescas que eran las casas, de un estilo antiguo y marítimo que no podía explicar, sus calles de piedra y los balcones llenos de flores de colores que daban un olor agradable._

 _La fuente central de la plaza, tenía la figura de un león y sobre su lomo a una ninfa o hada, mirando a Yaten para entender la figura, por lo que este sonreía de forma picara._

 _-Es parte de la historia de Ilusión... la leyenda del león y la ninfa de la Luna._

 _-¿La ninfa de la Luna? ¿De qué trata?- sentándose en la fuente._

 _"Cuenta la leyenda que en la época después de la creación existió una isla de espectacular belleza alejada de la humanidad y un hombre con el poder de transformarse en león para salvaguardarla de cualquier peligro, estaba feliz con su soledad hasta que un día, caminando a la luz de la Luna vio en las orillas de la playa a una mujer cubierta por la espuma del mar como si estuviera protegiendo su pureza ante la vista del hombre, la luz de la Luna la iluminaba cual estrella… una ninfa._

 _El tiempo pasó, la ninfa y el león sentían su corazón latir al mismo tiempo, dejando al descubierto un amor puro y apasionado… pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, el hogar de la ninfa la llamaba una y otra vez exigiendo su regreso, por más que ella se resistiera a la Luna, no pudo ganarle, pues una recia tormenta la alejó para siempre de su amado león._

 _El león esperaría otra tormenta para que la trajera de regreso a sus brazos… y pudiera romper el terrible hechizo... pues dicen que el león ha vivido milenios con tal de ver a su amada ninfa."_

 _Escuchando atentamente la historia, no pudo evitar imaginarse a Darien como el león por alguna extraña razón._

 _-Es una leyenda muy triste… ¿no hay segunda parte?_

 _-La gente vieja de la isla, menciona que el león sale en los días de luna llena pues es cuando el mar se ilumina más para ver si encuentra a su amada ninfa... pero dicen que cada vez que no la encuentra ruge fuerte para que lo escuche y regrese a él._

 _-Ojala la encuentre... sería un final idílico._

 _Yaten siguió enseñándole el pueblo, la gente era amable y los niños se divertían con sus mascotas, la comida era deliciosa, su favorito era el postre de manzana y nueces; lo comía casi a diario provocando que Artemis le dijera que resaltaría sus curvas._

 _-Si Artemis me ve comer una vez más este postre, de seguro me dice que estoy engordando- riéndose._

 _-Creo que te lo dice porque te ve demasiado delgada ¿Cuántos días pasaste de inanición?_

 _-No lo sé… pero recuerdo haber visto la bandera de Inglaterra ¿crees que soy de ahí?- metiéndose un bocado de pastel._

 _-Posiblemente… aunque tu acento no suene muy británico que digamos, lo que no entiendo es a que se refiere esa gente con lo de la joya._

 _-No sé- ocultando su rostro, pues sabía perfectamente a que se referían esos tipos- Tal vez pensaban que tenía la clave hacia las cuevas de Alí Baba-riendo nerviosa._

 _-Que la clave no es "ábrete sésamo"_

 _Esa noche, Ninfa decidió cenar en su habitación, le había dado otro dolor de cabeza y eso significaba más recuerdos; terminando de cenar se tomó una pastilla, se puso la pijama y se recostó hasta que no sintió su cuerpo, quedándose profundamente dormida._

 _En sus sueños se veía a sí misma haciendo una reverencia hacia su oponente en un gran salón, se puso en posición de ataque dando el primer golpe al sujeto, parecía que sabía lo que hacía, no daba tregua a que su oponente pensara sus movimientos; cuando de pronto escuchó el rugido de un león que la sacó de su pesadilla. Acercándose a la ventana pudo ver que había luna llena, recordando lo que Yaten le había contado esa mañana, pero su curiosidad era demasiada; así que se puso unas sandalias, la bata y bajó a la playa._

 _-Creo que empiezan a afectarme esos dolores de cabeza- volteándose para regresar y viendo delante de ella al león- Quieto… -tragando saliva y caminando lentamente._

 _El león, se le quedó viendo con sus ojos felinos color azul como si esperara una respuesta, se acercó lentamente, provocando que ella se paralizara; poco a poco sigiloso el león se puso a su lado y acarició su muslo, la miró detenidamente e hizo una reverencia, para luego ponerse panza arriba._

 _-¿Qué?- mirándolo nerviosa- ¿Quieres que te acaricie?- a lo que el animal movió la cola- Debo seguir soñando o volviendome loca._

 _Lentamente se puso en cuclillas, acercando su mano al pecho del león tocándolo primero con su dedo índice y viendo la reacción del animal, por lo que empezó a acariciarlo con toda la mano, notando cada músculo y calor de su cuerpo. El león la veía con fascinación, era la primera vez que un humano no huía de él y le gustaba su delicada mano sobre su pecho. De pronto el león se levantó, le lamió la cara y se fue, así de rápido como llegó. No creyendo lo que acababa de suceder, se fue corriendo rumbo al palacio sin detenerse hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se encerró y se metió a la cama._

 _Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Yaten había observado como la joven rubia salía de palacio al escuchar el rugido del león ¿sería posible que sintiera su llamado? A los pocos minutos observó como la joven corría rumbo a su habitación._

 _-¿Qué demonios haces?-viendo hacia el horizonte._


	7. El reproche

_**Capitulo 6**_

 _Recordando lo de la noche anterior, no podía dejar de sonreír, pero por la locura que hizo, más que del miedo que le dio el león. De hecho se había imaginado acariciar el pecho de Darien esa noche. Asomandose a la ventana, no dejaba de pensar en ese león y en Darien al mismo tiempo, no le daba miedo, sino todo lo contrario, le daba una paz que no había sentido antes, algo que le parecía extraño._

 _-Tonterías- se alejó del espejo y se puso un traje de baño para ir a la piscina._

 _Ahí pudo ver a Yaten que estaba dando unas cuantas vueltas, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo musculoso y bien formado, se recostó en una cama y empezó a ponerse bloqueador. Viéndolo salir y sentándose a su lado tomando un jugo de naranja._

 _-¿Lista para ser dada de alta?_

 _-No lo creo y menos después de lo que hice anoche- viendo la cara de Yaten como esperando una respuesta- Podrías creer que imaginé ver un león en la playa._

 _-Creo que te afectó que te contara esa leyenda- viendo que ponía su rostro frio, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del lugar- Discúlpame pero tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos después._

 _-Definitivamente me meterá a un manicomio... no dudo que ahora esté llamándolo para internarme y tirar la llave en medio el océano para no salir nunca- metiéndose en la piscina y dando unas cuantas vueltas, sin dejar de pensar en el león._

 _Salió del lugar, tomando la toalla y dirigiéndose a la playa, miró el mar en calma y se recostó sobre la toalla, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, sintiendo que alguien la veía, se levanto rápidamente viendo a sus alrededores, cuando vio salir de los matorrales al león._

 _-Pensé que te había alucinado-acariciando su melena blanquecina- Sabes creo que me estoy volviendo loca y mis recuerdos no son de mucha ayuda, tal vez esté volviendome loca... yo no puedo ser esa persona que empiezo a ver en mis sueños-diciendo con melancolía, acariciando el sueve pelaje del león- y mas loca estoy por hablarle a un león._

 _El león la escuchaba con atención, parecía que el sonido de su voz era limpio, puro y sin rastro de maldad, acercando su cabeza junto a ella y ronroneando como un gatito. Este se sentía relajado, como si nada le molestara, trayendole una tranquilidad que le gustaba mucho._

 _A la ninfa le gustaba su compañía a pesar de haberlo visto sólo una vez, por alguna extraña razón no le daba miedo, se sentía segura; el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo le hacía recordar mucho a Darien y mas aún esos ojos azules... no era un león como los que había en la selva africana, este era un león de blanco pelaje, con ligeros tonos dorados que simplemente no encajaban en una isla tropical._

 _Cuando se acercaba el medio día, escuchaba la voz de Artemis que la llamaba, se había quedado dormida sobre el lomo del león; se despertó y corrió hacia el palacio; volteando para despedirse de su extraño amigo. Llegando a la entrada Artemis tenía una cara de nerviosismo que ella no podía entender._

 _-¿Qué pasa Artemis? ¿Le pasó algo a Yaten o a Darien?_

 _-El joven Yaten preguntaba donde se había metido- llevándola adentro._

 _-Fui a la playa y me quedé dormida... es todo-diciendo con cierto nerviosismo, que el hombre fente a ella pudo notar-Iré a cambiarme Artemis, gracias._

 _Después de ir a su habitación y darse una ducha estaba lista para la comida, llevando unos pantalones de lino blancos y una blusa sin mangas azul. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta y bajó al comedor, dejando al descubierto en la mesa pastas y carnes acompañadas de ensaladas. Sentándose a la mesa con Yaten, notaba que estaba incómodo, tenso y que no la miraba a los ojos; procurando tener cuidado, empezó a comer como si nada hubiera pasado; terminando la comida fueron a la terraza a tomar una taza de café._

 _-Darien regresa esta noche… deseará saber cómo te encuentras._

 _-Creo tú eres el más indicado para ello… eres el médico- desviando su mirada hacia la playa- He recordado más cosas y no me gustan._

 _-¿Qué cosas?-cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Creo que soy peligrosa Yaten-escuchando su carcajada-¡Te lo estoy diciendo en serio! En mis recuerdos me veo atacando a la gente y usando armas como una experta._

 _-¿No crees que eres policía?-viéndola negar._

 _-Nunca me he visto con uniforme, sólo…cubierta de negro de pies a cabeza, como si fuera una ninja-riendose para sus adentros- y una vez en el desierto._

 _-¿Desierto?- recordando lo que una vez le dijo el rey del país de Milenio de Plata._

 _-Si, pero me veo de niña… como si hubiera estado ahí antes._

 _-¿Sabes que desierto es?-viendo la negativa._

 _-Tal vez sea una excursión, vacaciones o safari... yo que se ¿de verdad crees que esté lista para el alta?_

 _-Tus recuerdos están regresando mas pronto de lo que esperaba, estarás mas que lista y así sabremos qien eres en realidad._

 _-Sólo espero no ser una delincuente internacional._

 _-Tal vez seas una princesa-viendolo con incredulidad._

 _-Ahora creo que tú haz leído muchos cuentos de hadas._

 _Después de su conversación, la dejó en la terraza y Yaten fue a hacer unas llamadas; la ninfa sin más que hacer, se dirigió al estudio de Darien para tomar prestado un libro, notando que había de distintos estilos, idiomas y tamaños, se decidió por uno que hablaba de la historia de la isla que estaba en latín, sorprendiéndose de que conociera el idioma._

 _-Tal vez sólo soy una lingüista, con gustos raros- dándose esperanzas para negar sus recuerdos._

 _Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y comenzó a leer, parecía entusiasmada con la lectura que iba desde el siglo XIV hasta casi el siglo XX, donde hablaban acerca de un cristal dorado, la maldición de la familia Chiba, teniendo pensamientos locos sobre Darien y el león; leyendo más de la mitad del libro se quedó dormida._

 _Llegando al inicio del anochecer, no recordaba sentir su cuerpo tan relajado y anhelando estar de vuelta en su cama, deseoso de ver a Ninfa, de tomarla entre sus brazos y de hacerla suya; con el simple hecho de recordar sus ojos como el cielo, su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma que sentía haber olvidado._

 _-Señor, nos alegra que haya regresado._

 _-Gracias Artemis- viendo a su alrededor._

 _-Si busca a la señorita, está en su estudio, no ha salido de ahí desde que comió._

 _-¿Se habrá sentido mal?-viendo la puerta del estudio con preocupación._

 _-Todo lo contrario… hace unas horas le dejé unos bocadillos, está muy entretenida en un libro._

 _Entrando con cuidado para no distraerla de la lectura, olía su dulce perfume de rosas que usaba, la veía en el escritorio, reclinada sobre la silla, dormida plácidamente, tal y como la había visto en la playa._

 _Sentándose sobre el escritorio de madera, descubrió que la lectura era acerca de la maldición de su familia, acariciándole la mejilla veía como ella despertaba delicadamente abriendo sus ojos para fijar su mirada celeste en él._

 _-¡Regresaste!_

 _-No podía estar mucho tiempo alejado de ti- levantándola de la silla para tomarla por la cintura y besarla._

 _Rechazándolo al principio, pero después abrazándolo por el cuello para desear más de él, su beso era suave y delicado, podía saborear su esencia masculina que alertaba sus sentidos, sentir sus brazos fuertes sobre su cintura era algo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, por más que se lo negara a sí misma. La suavidad de sus labios era algo que había deseado probar de nuevo desde que se fue, el delicado perfume a rosas lo cautivaba y quería más de ella, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, para que pudiera descubrir lo que ella le causaba físicamente._

 _No podía saciarse de él, acariciar su pecho fuerte y musculoso era más de lo que se hubiera imaginado de él, su calor la impregnaba de pasión, una pasión que sabía nunca había sentido anteriormente; recordando lo tortuoso de sus recuerdos, se alejó de él bruscamente._

 _-No puedo… perdóname- dirigiéndose a la puerta-No puedo._

 _-Se que me deseas tanto como yo a ti- viendo como se detenía ante la salida._

 _-Si… pero no puede ser, no mientras no recuerde nada._

 _-No me niegues ese deseo Ninfa-colocándose detrás de ella para tomarla de nuevo entre sus brazos._

 _-Darien-volteándose a verlo-No puedo, que tal si mi vida no es lo que esperas, no quiero hacerte daño... por favor._

 _Viéndola salir, muy dentro de sí mismo sabía que era verdad, no conocía nada de ella, ni siquiera ella misma, tal vez tuviera a alguien esperándola; pero si eso era cierto, ella estaba prohibida, sentándose en la silla y arrojando el libro hacia la pared en señal de frustración veía como su primo entraba con cara de pocos amigos._

 _-¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente!_

 _-Así que te dijo me vio en la playa ¿verdad?- sonriendo._


	8. Ataque

_**Capitulo 7**_

 _-¿La han encontrado?-preguntaba un molesto platinado._

 _-Si jefe, al parecer se hospeda en ese palacio._

 _-¡Maldición, será más difícil sacarla!_

 _-¿Qué planes tienes Diamante?_

 _-Tiene que haber una forma de entrar, sin alertar a nadie - mirando a los dos sujetos frente a él- entraremos esta noche._

 _-Será muy arriesgado Diamante ¿perdiste la cabeza?_

 _-No, no lo hice Zafiro... ella nos guiará al cristal dorado y al de plata-pensando en los diamantes mas grandes del mundo._

 _-¿Y si de verdad no sabe donde están?_

 _-Entonces morirá._

 _Observando cómo su primo se enojaba cada vez más, suspiro profundamente cerró los ojos y siguió escuchando sus regaños una y otra vez._

 _-¿Terminaste?_

 _-Darien… esto no es gracioso, pudo haberte lastimado- escuchándolo reír._

 _-¿A mí? te recuerdo que soy un león de más de 100 kilos, creo que yo la hubiera lastimado a ella… sé que es ella Yaten- levantándose de su silla para dirigirse a la terraza._

 _Desde que había cumplido los 16 años, su vida dio un giro radical de 360 grados, su familia nunca le dijo nada sobre la maldición que caía sobre aquellos que nacían con ojos azul profundo, como los suyos. Desde ese momento decidió alejarse de ellos, sólo a su primo Yaten le había permitido estar a su lado y por supuesto a Artemis y a Luna sus fieles sirvientes; sabía que si al cumplir los 33 años no encontraba a la ninfa de su vida, sería un león para siempre, ninguno de sus antepasados lo había conseguido, pero deseaba que la mujer que había encontrado en la playa fuera la que rompiera la maldición._

 _-Tiene que ser ella… lo sé._

 _-No te ilusiones-saliendo del estudio._

 _Esa tarde y recordando lo que Darien le había dicho sobre las confesiones de la ninfa y lo que ella le dijo sobre el desierto, sabía que debía hacer esa llamada, conocía el teléfono de memoria, así que sin esperar más tiempo la hizo, dando la clave y esperando escuchar la voz de su antiguo amigo._

 _-¿Yaten?_

 _-¿Qué es la joya del rey, Apolo?- escuchándolo suspirar._

 _-También me da gusto oírte amigo mío… solamente cuatro personas saben de eso, tres están aquí conmigo y la otra desapareció._

 _-¿Te refieres a tu esposa, Serenity?_

 _-En ella misma... en mi reina, que desapareció con mi pequeña._

 _Después de escuchar la conversación, sabía que esa mujer tenía más secretos de lo que su memoria revelaba, si Apolo estaba en lo cierto, tendría frente a él, no sólo a una mujer que conocía el secreto, sino a un arma mortal._

 _-Tengo que asegurarme de que sea ella._

 _Esa noche, estaba intranquila, después de cenar en su habitación pues no tenía el valor de ver a Darien después de lo sucedido en el estudio, sentía una sensación extraña recorrerle toda su columna, preparándose para dormir, podía ver a través de la ventana que una tormenta se acercaba._

 _Cerca de la medianoche, aun sin poder dormir, decidió ir de nuevo al estudio para seguir leyendo, tal vez así el sueño podría llegar a ella, después de todo quería disfrutar mucho el siguiente día pues era la fiesta del aniversario del pueblo; mientras bajaba escuchaba los truenos casi como si estuviera a su lado y los rayos que iluminaban toda la habitación, al llegar al estudio pudo ver el libro en el suelo y la ventana abierta, cosa que le pareció extraña._

 _-Tal vez el aire- cerrándola con fuerza._

 _Escuchando un ruido afuera y voces conocidas, se acercó a la puerta con sigilo, como si sus pisadas fueran de algodón pues no emitía ruidos, tomó el atizador de la chimenea y lentamente abrió la puerta. Podía ver a un sujeto pelirojo que llevaba un arma en la mano derecha y mirando en todas direcciones por si alguien aparecía; dándose la vuelta en dirección a la puerta del estudio, Ninfa podía ver que se acercaba hacia ella, tomando su arma improvisada con fuerza, se escondió detrás de la puerta esperando a que el sujeto entrara, cuando lo hizo este recibió tremendo golpe en la baja espalda._

 _Saliendo del estudio aun con el atizador, fue escaleras arriba para alertar a los demás, cuando vio a otro sujeto en el pasillo que la apuntaba con un arma._

 _-Hola "sirenita"_

 _-¡Tú!-mirando al sujeto de cabellos color plata._

 _-Si bajas esa cosa, te permitiré vivir- viendo como ella caminaba en reversa._

 _-¿Por qué mejor no caminas hacia adelante?_

 _Sin dar la oportunidad para que el sujeto reaccionara, esta aventó el atizador casi dándole en la cabeza, provocando que se disparara el arma y ella gritando corrió escaleras abajo para encontrarse con el sujeto al que había golpeado antes atrapándola entre sus brazos y tapándole la boca._

 _No pudiendo dormir por culpa de lo que Yaten y Ninfa le habían dicho, recorría la habitación de un lado a otro, hasta que escuchó los gritos de una mujer, pidiendo que la soltaran; Yaten que había escuchado también los gritos fue a la habitación de Darien para decirle que dos sujetos habían entrado._

 _-¿Y Ninfa?- preocupado al seguir escuchando los gritos._

 _-Creo que esos sujetos son los que la tenían encerrada… debemos tener cuidado, escuché unos disparos._

 _Forcejeando con los sujetos para liberarse, fingía haberse cansado de luchar por lo que el sujeto liberó un poco la fuerza de su abrazo, permitiéndole hacer una maniobra de artes marciales, lo golpeó en la cabeza y el estómago y salió corriendo por la puerta principal, pero escuchando un disparo muy de cerca; corriendo hacia la playa sin importarle la lluvia que acababa de empezar._

 _-¡Artemis!- empuñando una pistola._

 _-Descuide señor, yo me encargo de este sujeto- atándole las muñecas y amordazándolo._

 _-¿Dónde está Ninfa?_

 _-La puerta principal está abierta y encontré esto- viendo la bata de la joven rubia._

 _Oculta en un claro cercano a la playa, podía escuchar pasos a lo lejos que se perdían con el ruido de los truenos, con la respiración agitada y nerviosa por lo que acababa de hacer con el sujeto, tenía en su cabeza la mayoría de sus recuerdos._

 _-¡No soy una asesina, no soy una asesina!- se repetía una y otra vez._

 _Rápidamente, escuchaba que el sujeto la llamaba, diciéndole que no la lastimaría, segura de sí, subió al árbol que tenía más cerca para ocultarse entre las ramas, gracias a la ayuda del trueno pudo ver al sujeto de ojos azules justo debajo de ella, buscándola entre los arbustos; esperando el momento indicado para caer encima de él, cuando lo hizo, al sujeto se le cayó la pistola, por lo que Ninfa le asestó un golpe en la cara, intentando sostenerle las manos, el sujeto no dejaba de aprisionarla con sus piernas, no sabiendo que hacer, solamente se le ocurrió darle un golpe donde más le doliera, al hacerlo el sujeto perdió la fuerza y pudo quitárselo de encima; teniendo la oportunidad de escapar corrió hacia la playa, pero algo la atrapó por detrás ocasionando que peleara con todas sus fuerzas._

 _-¡Suéltame… te vas a arrepentir, ya te dije que no sé donde esta!_

 _-Ninfa… soy yo- volteándola para que lo viera._

 _-¡Darien!-abrazándolo con fuerza, percibiendo un calor conocido para ella._

 _Regresando hacia donde estaba el sujeto llamado Zafiro, Ninfa se sorprendió pues no estaba, al parecer había escapado, resignándose a que lo vería de nuevo, caminó al lado de Darien para ir al palacio, después de todo el pelirojo estaba bajo su poder, podría aclararle muchas cosas. Artemis y Yaten habían llevado al sujeto a los calabozos, sin dejar de soltarle las cuerdas con que había sido atado._

 _-No tienen idea de lo que tienen entre manos._

 _-¿Quiere aclarárnoslo señor?-decía un enojado Artemis, nadie se atreve a entrar al palacio sin su autorización y ese pelirojo lo había hecho._

 _-Solamente hablaré con la joven rubia._


	9. Al descubierto

_**Capitulo 8**_

 _Entrando a su estudio, le dio a Ninfa una copa de brandy a lo que ella se negó, pero Darien insistió pues así agarraría calor, estaba empapada y temblaba de frío, por lo que le colocó una manta._

 _-Esto no puede estar pasandome de nuevo-decía nerviosa._

 _-Toma esto, dejarás de temblar-dandole de nuevo la copa de brandy, él sólo pensaba una forma de quitarle el frío, algo que causó de ruborizara y se alejara de ella._

 _-¿No hay otra forma?- dando un pequeño sorbo-Sabe horrible._

 _-La hay- viéndola con ojos de lujuria- pero no sé si después pueda detenerme- viendo como se tomaba la copa de golpe._

 _-Esto arde- viendo entrar a Artemis y a Yaten._

 _-¿Ha dicho algo?_

 _-Dice que solamente hablará con ella-dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia._

 _-¡De ninguna manera!-sintiendo la mano de ella en su brazo._

 _-¿En donde esta Yaten?-empuñando sus manos y bajando la mirada con resignación._

 _-¡No voy a permitir que bajes y estés sola con ese hombre!_

 _-No va a pasarme nada- siguiendo a Artemis- Creo que tengo derecho a saber porque lo hacen ¿no crees? Ya me cansé de esto._

 _Bajando por una escalinata de piedra a través de un largo pasillo, de un ala del castillo que no conocía del todo, podía percibir el olor del mar tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo._

 _-No pensé que todavía tuvieran calabozos-dirigiendose a Artemis._

 _-Y no lo son, la mayoría, son bodegas de vino… pero siempre quiso dejar algo del antiguo castillo._

 _-Que considerado._

 _Llegando frente a una puerta de madera que por lo que podía ver era de más de 30 cm. de grosor, escuchaba el silbar del prisionero que estaba adentro, una melodía que empezaba a darle escalofríos; respirando profundamente y escuchando que Artemis le decía estaría afuera y alerta por si necesitaba ayuda._

 _Adentro podía percibir una ligera luz proveniente de una linterna, el sujeto seguía atado, pero esta vez las cuerdas eran sustituidas por esposas ancladas a la pared de piedra; se colocó frente a él esperando que abriera la boca._

 _-Veo que mi petición ha sido escuchada- dijo el pelirojo hablando en un fluido latín._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- contestando de la misma forma- sorprendiéndose de que el pelirojo conociera ese idioma- Sigues buscando esas joyas… una y mil veces he dicho que no sé donde están, ni siquiera sé lo que son._

 _-Claro que lo sabes, todo está en esa cabeza tuya... en tu inconsciente, pequeña princesa._

 _-Sigo sin saber de que demonios estas hablando-cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Tu madre debió habértelo dicho, incluso antes de que nosotros fuéramos por ella- percibiendo que la rubia abría los ojos- Si… nosotros fuimos los responsables de su muerte… lamentablemente tardamos mucho en encontrarte._

 _-No entiendo que tenía ella que ver con todo esto… era una simple maestra de artes- escuchando como el sujeto se reía frente a sus narices._

 _-No te engañes princesita... ella era mortal._

 _-¡Mientes!._

 _Saliendo del lugar pues sentía faltarle el aire, no podía creer que después de tantos años, por fin había dado con los responsables de la muerte de su madre, no entendía como su madre había sido asesinada de manera tan brutal, era una simple maestra ¿o no? ¿Quién era su madre? ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba?_

 _-¿Todo bien señorita?-viendo que estaba pálida, sosteniéndola de un brazo._

 _-No, no me dijo nada- dirigiéndose a la salida-Tengo que salir de aquí Artemis._

 _Esperándola en el estudio impaciente, no podía creer que estuviera a solas con ese sujeto que tanto daño le había hecho, ¿Qué era lo que deseaban de ella? ¿Si la joya no era la de la isla, que era entonces? Pensando una y mil cosas más sobre las posibles respuestas y no encontraba ninguna. Ninfa avanzaba sigilosa, llevando en su cabeza lo que el pelirojo le había dicho, mofándose de la situación como si de un chiste se tratara._

 _-¿Qué sucedió?-viendo la palidez en su rostro._

 _-Fueron ellos- viendo la cara de incertidumbre de los presentes- Ellos fueron los responsables de la muerte de mi madre._

 _-¿Segura?- viendo como Artemis afirmaba con su cabeza._

 _-Ese hombre me dijo que mi madre no era lo que aparentaba… que era alguien que vigilaba a un rey... no entiendo nada de esto._

 _-Tranquila, sabremos que sucede-le decía Darien, abrazandola dulcemente._

 _-¿Vigilaba a un rey?- viendo la cara de su primo Darien que no dejaba de mirarlo. ¿Y eso?_

 _-No lo sé… mi madre era una maestra de arte y…- sollozando- De regreso a casa, la atacaron, fueron demasiadas puñaladas para una persona que no tenía nada que ver con esto._

 _-¿Estas segura?-Preguntaba Yaten-Tal vez había algo que tu madre no te dijo..._

 _-No lo se... de verdad que no lo sé._

 _-Es suficiente, te llevaré a descansar-tomandola entre sus brazos._

 _Después de lo sucedido, en su habitación recostada en la cama pensaba en todo lo que era su madre o por lo menos lo que recordaba de ella, siempre la veía arreglada de forma sencilla y con una tristeza en sus ojos que no reflejaba a los demás ¿sería esa tristeza la responsable de su muerte?._

 _-¿Quién eres madre?_

 _Yaten no dejaba de pensar en lo que Ninfa les dijo, había demasiadas cosas que ella tenía en común con su amigo el rey de Milenio de Plata, especialmente eso de que una mujer lo vigilaba._

 _-¿Quien rayos eres Ninfa?-dándole un trago a su bebida-¿Sabrás de Milenio de Plata o de su cristal?_

 _Desde su habitación Darien no dejaba de pensar en lo que Artemis le dijo sobre Ninfa, sabía latín, bueno eso ya lo sabía porque estaba leyendo el libro de la historia de la isla, pero empezaba a preguntarse quien era esa rubia que lo había hechizado sólo con su mirada celeste, dando un largo suspiro se dirigió a la ventana para admirar la luna creciente._

 _-Pronto nos veremos de nuevo._


	10. Dudas

_**Capitulo 9**_

 _Al día siguiente despertándose abruptamente por una pesadilla que creía olvidada, se acercó a la ventana para saborear la brisa del mar, podía entender muchas cosas sobre la actitud de su madre, si es que ella no era lo que aparentaba ser, pero algo la perturbaba y no sabía que era._

 _-¿Está bien que dude de ti mamá?_

 _Cerrando los ojos para intentar recordar como era su madre, las acciones que hacía, sus gestos y sus palabras; pero lo único que podía recordar eran los constantes cambios de hogar, sus recuerdos eran una maraña de pensamientos, que ocasionaban que tuviera nauseas; corriendo hacia el baño para vomitar, sin evitar sentir escalofríos ¿Acaso su madre era una farsante? ¿Su vida es una farsa? Si su madre fingía ser algo que no era ¿Quien era ella entonces?_

 _Escuchándola vomitar en el baño corrió a su lado, viéndola abrazar sus rodillas, sabía que lo que el sujeto le había dicho la noche anterior la había afectado, podía ver en su rostro de porcelana, los rastros de una noche en vela, intentando animarla, se paró frente a ella y le extendió su mano._

 _-Sabrás quien eres antes de la nueva luna llena… Ninfa._

 _-No puedo creer que mi madre sea una mentirosa- viéndole lágrimas correr- ¿Qué tal si mi madre en verdad no era lo que yo he creído siempre? ¿ Que tal si yo soy algo peligroso?¿Y si soy como eso sujetos?_

 _-¿Tu madre era una asesina?- viéndolo furiosa._

 _-¡Por supuesto que no!-alejándolo de ella._

 _-Entonces no te preocupes._

 _-Mis recuerdos parecen una bola de estambre… no sé donde inician o terminan._

 _-Será así por el momento- ayudándola a levantarse- Ahora debes vestirte, es la celebración de la leyenda y debemos estar ahí._

 _-Tú debes estar ahí… yo no soy necesaria en eso._

 _-Yo necesito que estés ahí_

 _-¿Por que?-diciendo con curosidad,viendolo sonreir dulcemente, provocando que se ruborizara._

 _-Porque eres mi invitada y porque no pienso dejarte con ese sujeto encerrado abajo… así que date prisa- saliendo de la habitación._

 _Yaten se encontraba frente al teléfono, no sabía si hacer esa llamada de nuevo; si sus teorías eran ciertas, la ninfa sería alguien con una identidad falsa, yendo de un lado a otro por todo el estudio, constantemente se rascaba la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el teléfono._

 _-¡Demonios!_

 _Levantando el teléfono, respiró profundo y llamó a su amigo, al rey de Milenio de Plata para preguntarle algunas cosas de la mujer que de ser su guardaespaldas se convirtió en su esposa... la reina._

 _-¿La has encontrado?_

 _-No lo sé, la joven que encontramos en la playa es 20 años menor, aunque tengo mis dudas._

 _-¿Por qué?- diciendo con ansiedad._

 _-Porque el sujeto que capturamos, mencionó que su madre protegía a un rey… no existen muchas mujeres guardaespaldas Apolo._

 _-¡Tiene que ser ella, debe ser Serena!_

 _-No te hagas ilusiones… necesito que me envíes toda la información acerca de ella._

 _-Lo tendrás lo más pronto posible… ¿Yaten?_

 _-¿Si?_

 _-¿Podrías tomarle una fotografía a esa joven? Necesito saber si tiene los mismo ojos que su madre._

 _-Si lo considero necesario sí._

 _Colgando el telefono, si sus sospechas eran ciertas ella era una princesa, hija de reyes... pero tendría el valor de decirle al rey que su esposa había sido asesinada para obtener el cristal de plata; este desapareció el mismo día que la reina y su hija mas pequeña._

 _-Si tú eres ella Ninfa... entonces tu destino si es mi primo, porque fuiste elegida para él._

 _Terminando de vestirse con un vestido blanco sin mangas y unas sandalias del mismo color, recogiéndose el cabello en un moño algo despeinado y colocándose una flor blanca para adornarlo; mirándose al espejo, sin notar que Darien la observaba, este sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, teniendo imágenes vívidas y eróticas de la ninfa junto a él._

 _-¿Lista?- casi saliendo con un gemido._

 _-Si gracias… deberías de dejar de comprarme cosas, no las necesito._

 _-Eres mi invitada y mereces lo mejor-acariciando su mejilla._

 _-Una invitada forzada- sonriéndole._

 _-No digas eso_

 _-Soy yo la que les ha traído tantos problemas... me siento culpable por eso._

 _-No te hagas esto, mi ninfa de la Luna... no te lo mereces._

 _-El que no se lo merece eres tú-saliendo de la habitación._

 _Dirigiéndose al pueblo, la ninfa no podía evitar admirar el paisaje, algo en él, le transmitía la paz que necesitaba, podía admirar las cintas blancas mostrar el camino hacia el lugar de la celebración; al llegar notaba la belleza de la decoración, el agua de la fuente estaba adornada de lirios blancos, las mesas alrededor de esta con manteles de lino blancos, y se podían ver pequeñas luces que serían encendidas en cuanto el sol empezara a ocultarse._

 _Todos vestidos de blanco, como era la tradición, no dejaban de reírse, bailar y disfrutar los manjares típicos del lugar, agua de deliciosos y exóticos sabores, pasteles de frutas, cortes de carnes y un sinfín de platillos. Mientras las horas pasaban, la ninfa era pedida por chicos y grandes para bailar o platicar con ella. Desde lejos Darien admiraba la calidez hacia su pueblo, su risa al bailar con los niños y su bondad para con las personas mayores; dentro de todas esas imágenes, no podía olvidar la delicadeza de su cuerpo y su calor._

 _-¿En qué piensas?- preguntaba una joven._

 _-¡Mina!- abrazándola con fuerza- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-¿Crees que me perdería la fiesta del pueblo? Yaten no me lo perdonaría nunca._

 _Mientras platicaba con Diana, la hija de Luna, no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a Darien, viéndolo platicar con una bella mujer de cabellos dorados, se veía muy contento, algo que le provocó un dolor en el corazón, disculpándose con Diana se dirigió con rumbo a la playa, no podía seguir viendo esa escena y más cuando lo vio abrazarla efusivamente._

 _-¿De qué platican?- decía Yaten._

 _-Tu querido primo, creía que me iba a perder la fiesta- escuchándolo reírse._

 _-Mi esposa jamás se perdería esta fiesta Darien- dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo- Ella sabe que no se lo perdonaría-poniendo cara de enojo fingida._

 _-Bueno, con eso de que su trabajo la absorbe pensé que se la perdería este año._

 _-Dejemos de hablar de pérdidas y preséntame a tu misteriosa amiga… al parecer todo el pueblo la adora._

 _-Por supuesto- mirando a su alrededor sin encontrar rastro de ella-Si puedo encontrarla._

 _-Creo que la vi dirigirse a la playa._


	11. Sospecha

_**Capitulo 10**_

 _Mojando sus pies a la orilla del mar, no podía dejar de pensar en Darien y en esa mujer, su corazón le dolía demasiado y podía sentir sus ojos húmedos. No podía creer que estuviera celosa de esa mujer sin siquiera conocerla y sin ser nada de Darien, no era su novia, sólo una invitada que vino del mar a la luz de la Luna._

 _-No pueden ser celos ¿o sí?- arrojando una caracola al mar- ¿Por qué?_

 _Encontrándola a la orilla del mar, podía ver que se encontraba triste a pesar de verla de espaldas; acercándose a ella sigilosamente y susurrando su nombre al oído._

 _-¡Me asustaste!_

 _-¿Por qué te fuiste?- viéndola ruborizarse._

 _-No me sentía bien… es todo- desviando su mirada hacia el mar._

 _-Le llamaré a Yaten- dándose la vuelta para regresar viendo a Yaten y Mina acercarse- al parecer Ninfa se siente mal._

 _-¿Ninfa?- dijo la joven de cabellos dorados sorprendida por la apariencia de la joven, algo que Yaren notó inmediatamente._

 _-Así la llamó Darien... ha perdido la memoria._

 _-Lo siento- sonriéndole- mi nombre es Mina Aino-Kou, soy la esposa de Yaten._

 _-¿Su esposa?- viendo a Yaten sonreír- ¿Alguien tuvo el valor?- escuchando a todos reír._

 _Después de que Yaten y Darien le contaron a Mina como habían encontrado a Ninfa, ella empezaba a sentirse mejor, el dolor de su pecho había cedido y deseaba olvidar lo que creía sentir por Darien; si ella era peligrosa, no quería lastimarlo; al regresar a la fiesta, las luces ya estaban encendidas dándole al lugar un toque romántico, lo que provocó que las parejas empezaran a formarse y bailar al ritmo de la música._

 _-¿Desea bailar la señorita?- extendiendo su mano hacia Ninfa._

 _-No sé si sepa bailar eso Darien- susurrándole._

 _-Déjame ser tu guía- tomándola de la mano para llevarla al centro de la pista._

 _Entre sus brazos se sentía libre, relajada y sin ninguna preocupación, el calor de su cuerpo la invadía, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, podía sentir como Darien la atraía aun más hacia su cuerpo produciendo sensaciones que creía dormidas, colocando su cabeza cerca de su corazón escuchándolo latir._

 _Darien no podía soltar a su ninfa de la Luna ¿su ninfa? no podía negar lo que empezaba a sentir por ella, las emociones que creaba en él le gustaban y no quería ni imaginar, que sería el perderla, colocando su mentón sobre su cabeza y acercándola más a su cuerpo, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, de los demás y principalmente de su maldición._

 _El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo le era familiar, era un calor animal, algo que sólo percibía en su querido león que había desaparecido, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío se alejó de Darien , fijando su vista en sus ojos azules._

 _-¿Qué sucede Ninfa?_

 _-Nada de importancia… pero creo que voy a regresar a palacio, sino te molesta-empezaba a sentir nauseas y eso sólo significaba una cosa._

 _-Te acompaño._

 _-¡No! no es necesario, eres el que debe estar aquí, no quiero que tu pueblo me odie por no dejar que te quedes._

 _-Pero..._

 _-Sería un placer llevar a la señorita… Luna y yo ya no estamos para esto- decía Artemis tomando de la mano de su esposa._

 _-Gracias Artemis- sonriendo la rubia- No se preocupen estaré bien._

 _Viendo como se alejaba el auto, con su amada ninfa, se sentía frustrado y enojado consigo mismo por no insistir en que se quedara, pero no iba a obligarla, tal vez ella no sintiera lo mismo que él después de todo._

 _-Tan vez no seas tú, quien rompa mi maldición._

 _Sin poder dejar de pensar en ese calor tan familiar, creía imposible que Darien fuera su querido león, eso podría explicar las constantes desapariciones de ambos, mirando a la luna, podía ver que era menguante ¿sería posible que Darien se fuera en los días cercanos a la luna llena y el león apareciera en esos días?_

 _-¿Quién eres Darien Chiba?_

 _Ocultos en los matorrales cerca del palacio los hermanos Diamanfe y Zafiro vigilaban, esperando el momento exacto, para llevar a acabo su plan._

 _-¿Qué viste?_

 _-Parece que lo tienen encerrado en un calabozo, el palacio no tiene mucha seguridad y no entiendo la razón._

 _-No importa… lo sacaremos muy pronto y nos llevaremos a la "princesita"._

 _-¿Y si ella en verdad no sabe nada de la joya?_

 _-¡Tonterías! ella tiene que saberlo, prepárate la hora se acerca, es muy lista y no quiero sorpresas._

 _No pudiendo dormir, se dirigió a los calabozos para ver de nuevo al sujeto y poder hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, caminando con cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido, llevando solamente una vela; abriendo la puerta pudo ver al hombre frente a ella, aun amarrado y sentado sobre sus rodillas._

 _-Veo que no pudiste resistirte ¿verdad?_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Existe algo que te atormenta y es la verdad acerca de tu madre ¿me equivoco?_

 _-No del todo… mi madre no es lo que parecía eso lo sé, pero ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con el cristal de plata?_

 _-Más de lo que te imaginas… pero de mi boca no tendrás nada- sonriendo sarcásticamente._

 _-Eso lo sospeché… sin embargo me has dado la información que necesito, gracias- viéndola salir con una sonrisa, provocando que el sujeto se exaltara._

 _-Se que vendrán por él… debo hacer lo posible por no permitir que les hagan daño._

 _Mientras subía las escaleras pudo notar que la puerta del estudio estaba ligeramente abierta y con una luz encendida, acercándose con cuidado, escuchaba la voz de Yaten hablando al teléfono de manera nerviosa._

 _-Te he mandado la fotografía… es lo que estabas buscando Apolo._

 _-Es más de lo que estaba buscando… nos tendrás ahí lo más pronto posible y llevaré a un médico para que la revise exhaustivamente._

 _-Te pido seas cuidadoso, ni ella ni Darien saben nada de esto._

 _-Gracias amigo mío, lo tendré en cuenta._

 _Escuchando sólo la contestación de Yaten, no entendía nada ¿acaso le estaba ocultando información a su primo? fingiendo como si acabara de entrar, pareció la sorprendida de ver a Yaten frente al escritorio aun con el teléfono en la mano._

 _-¿Qué haces a estas horas despierta?- notando nerviosismo._

 _-No podía dormir, así que vine por un libro-cruzándose de brazos- yo podría preguntarte lo mismo ¿o no?_

 _-Tampoco podía dormir, así que le llamé a un amigo para platicar._

 _-Espero que tu amigo tenga un huso horario diferente a este porque yo me hubiera molestado si alguien me despierta a estas horas- sonriendo acercándose al librero._

 _-Me imagino… me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana- viéndolo salir._

 _-Parece ser que los secretos son de familia._


	12. Atacando a la luz de la luna

_**Capitulo 11**_

 _Intentando olvidarse de las conversaciones y los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido hace algunos días, todas las mañanas corría con rumbo hacia la playa para despejarse un poco y llevar a cabo su plan, para evitar que alguien saliera lastimado._

 _Darien no entendía el comportamiento de Ninfa , todas las mañanas la veía salir hacia la playa como si intentara alejarse de algo o de alguien, eso más que nada lo enfurecía, estaba celoso de las atenciones que tenía con los demás, con la gente del pueblo, la servidumbre, con Mina, incluso con Yaten a pesar de que a veces notaba ciertos roces entre ellos; pero era atenta o amable con él ¿acaso esperaba ver al león y por eso iba todos los días a la playa?_

 _-¿En qué piensas?- le dijo Mina, viendo hacia donde dirigía su mirada._

 _-Se está alejando de mí-apretando los puños._

 _-¿Lo dices por Ninfa?- viéndolo suspirar- Ella me agrada para ti… ¿La amas?_

 _-Creo que si… no lo sé, me confunde-rascandose la cabeza- ¿Es normal?_

 _-Definitivamente la amas- viéndolo fruncir el ceño- Dile lo que sientes antes de que te vayas de nuevo, estoy segura de que te corresponderá._

 _-¿Lo crees?_

 _-Si sigues preguntandome, seré yo quien le diga que no te haga caso-enseñandole la lengua, viendolo reir._

 _Regresando de la playa, observaba a Darien al pie de la escalinata, como si estuviera esperándola, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sus pantalones de lino resaltaban sus fuertes piernas, dejándola sin aliento, no podía negar lo que sentía por él... lo amaba más que nada y por eso no podía permitir que lo lastimaran, mas si ella era la responsable de ello._

 _-¿A quién esperas?- subiendo las escaleras rápidamente para entrar a palacio._

 _-A ti… necesitamos hablar._

 _-Suena serio ¿todo bien?-diciendo nerviosa._

 _-Entremos._

 _-¿Qué pasa? Has descubierto algo acerca de mí- mirándolo a los ojos detenidamente._

 _-No es acerca de eso… esta noche en la terraza ¿te parece?_

 _-Si claro… no hay problema._

 _Al ir llegando el atardecer, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Darien tendría que decirle, estaba nerviosa, preocupada y ansiosa tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que ese día sería luna llena por lo que no entendía que hacia en la isla… claro esta si él era el león, que tanto añoraba._

 _Mientras terminaba de colocarse los zapatos, escuchó un fuerte estruendo que venía desde la planta baja, temiendo lo peor, fue al armario a tomar el arma que Artemis le había dado días antes, por cuestión de seguridad le había dicho; con cautela abrió la puerta y se dirigió rumbo a las escaleras, sin esperar ver esa escena._

 _Mina nerviosa sostenía a un Yaten inconsciente sobre sus piernas, Artemis estaba atado y amordazado junto con Luna, Darien estaba de rodillas con una pistola sobre la nuca y las manos atadas, podía percibir que estaba furioso; frente a ellos estaban los tres tipos que buscaban la joya del rey._

 _-¡Princesita, más vale que salgas, sino empezaré a disparar!_

 _Sin saber qué hacer, no podía arriesgar a los que por tanto tiempo la estuvieron cuidando, respirando profundamente, se paró en lo alto de las escaleras mirándolos fijamente._

 _-Déjenlos en paz y me iré con ustedes- viendo que la noche se acercaba y los ojos de súplica de Darien._

 _-Eres lista- estirando la mano hacia ella, como señal para que se acercara._

 _-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!-gritaba Darien furioso._

 _-Descuide señor… esa no es mi intención, ¿nos vamos?- viendo a la joven rubia._

 _Mientras ellos se alejaban, Darien no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro para tratar de liberarse, sabía que dentro de poco perdería su forma humana, por eso no tenía tiempo que perder, no quería que su amada ninfa saliera lastimada._

 _Caminando por el sendero que llevaba a la playa, Ninfa debía actuar con cautela, recordando los escondrijos y cuevas que había descubierto a lo largo de sus caminatas matutinas, entendía la importancia de que los tres sujetos se dispersaran, sería mucho más fácil de controlarlos._

 _-¿Y bien?_

 _-Los cristales de plata y dorado se esconde en esta misma isla._

 _-¿La joya está aquí?-viendo a la joven sonreír._

 _-Eso suena estupendo jefe-decía el pelirojo- ¿por dónde empezamos?_

 _-Debemos ir a una cueva que no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí- empezando a caminar_

 _-¡Más vale que no sea una trampa!- sujetándola por el cabello._

 _-¿Crees que soy estúpida?-soltándose rápidamente._

 _El tiempo corría y por fin Darien pudo liberarse de sus ataduras, ayudando a Artemis y a Luna que se encontraba asustada al igual que Mina, aunque Yaten ya había recuperado la conciencia, se encontraba aturdido por el golpe recibido._

 _-¿Y Ninfa?_

 _-Ellos la tienen, debo ayudarla Yaten- sintiendo los inicios del cambio._

 _-Sabes que tal vez no llegues a tiempo ¿verdad? -sintiendose mareado._

 _-No puedo perderla- corriendo hacia la salida, esperando ella estuviera a salvo._

 _-!Protégela!-le gritaba una asustada Mina._

 _Lentamente mientras caminaba entre los matorrales y el espeso bosque, no dejaba de mirar a la Luna de vez en cuando, parte de su plan tendría éxito si su león aparecía en su rescate._

 _-¿Por que miras tanto al cielo?_

 _-Es como logro ubicarme Diamante, en este lugar ¿acaso no eres marinero?_

 _-Mi hermano con trabajos sabe conducir._

 _-!Callate!_

 _-Ahora entiendo porque, casi me muero por tu culpa._

 _-Mas vale que de verdad nos estés conduciendo hacia donde están los cristales._

 _-Sólo quiero que esto termine-mirando a la Luna en todo su esplendor._


	13. Transformación

_**Capitulo 12**_

 _Llegando a la entrada de la cueva, Diamante, Zafiro y Rubeus se miraron unos a los otros, el más joven miró hacia dentro sin poder distinguir nada en la absoluta oscuridad, nervioso empezó a negarse entrar primero, por lo que Diamante le exigió no lo hiciera sin perder tiempo, pues es lo que menos tenían._

 _Cautelosamente y sin poder observar por donde caminaban, Rubeus y Zafiro, chocaron contra algo que no tenían previsto._

 _-¿Que es esto?-atrapandolos dentro de unas redes muy por lo alto de la cueva, impidiéndoles la salida._

 _-!Nos atraparon, maldita bruja!- gritaba un furioso pelinegro._

 _Diamante que había escuchado los gritos de sus secuaces, miró fijamente a la joven de ojos celestes con furia._

 _-Sabes todos los problemas que me has dado "princesita"- tomándola por el brazo fuertemente._

 _-No tantos como los que me has dado tú- golpeándolo con el codo y quitándole el arma._

 _Corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y perdiéndolo entre los árboles, se dirigió a una cascada que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde los había visto por primera vez, se escondió detrás de la cascada en una pequeña cueva, en donde daría su siguiente paso; mientras lo hacía escuchaba a lo lejos que Darien la llamaba, percibía su voz más profunda y algo salvaje, observando el cielo podía ver a la Luna en todo su esplendor._

 _-Por favor no te acerques para acá… te lo pido- murmuraba una y otra vez._

 _-Sé que estas por aquí "princesita" más vale que salgas, de lo contrario él saldrá lastimado._

 _Respirando profundamente y saliendo de la cascada de sorpresa, le disparó rosandolo por el hombro, lo que lo enfureció mas, provocando que corriera con rumbo hacia la playa, principalmente para alejarlo de Darien; no hizo más que correr sin mirar a sus espaldas._

 _-¿Por qué huyes? tanto que nos estamos divirtiendo- sacando una pistola- No pensabas que sólo llevaba un arma ¿verdad?_

 _-Tipos como tú nunca son de fiar-respirando con dificultad._

 _-¿Acaso tú si lo eres? Después de todo… eres una experta._

 _-Soy la mejor de todas ¿ crees que falle el tiro?_

 _-Claro que no, lo hiciste para alejarme de él._

 _Mientras estaban uno frente al otro apuntandose con las armas, los sentidos de la joven rubia se acentuaron todavía mas, casi podía escuchar el sonido de un helicoptero acercarse, esperando que fuera la ayuda o incluso la policía._

 _-¡Más vale que la dejes en paz!- empuñando un arma._

 _-¡Darien, no!-viendo como se debilitaba-Te lo suplico, vete._

 _-Yo te diré donde está la joya… si la dejas ir._

 _-No es necesario… yo lo haré, después de todo ese ha sido mi trabajo todo este tiempo._

 _-¿Qué?- decía Darien confundido-¿de qué hablas?_

 _-Todo este truco de que perdí la memoria es falso- riéndose- Sólo quiero la joya que está en tus manos y ellos son mi competencia._

 _-¡Mientes!-diciendo sorprendido, no podía creer que su ninfa de la Luna, fuera tan despiadada o tal vez engañarlo era parte del plan para alejarlo a él del peligro ¿acaso ya sabía lo que era?_

 _-Eres peor de lo que imaginé… princesita- riendo con sarcasmo._

 _-Yo no comparto mis riquezas con nadie, te dije que no te fijaras en mi Darien, pero insististe en ello... pues estas son las consecuencias._

 _Pensando que lo tenía todo bajo control, se fue acercando lentamente a Darien, para servir de coraza por si el sujeto pensaba lastimarlo, podía ver que la luna llena empezaba a descubrirse de entre las nubes, por lo que debía sacarlo de ahí, sino quería transformarse frente a todos los presentes._

 _Sintiéndose acorralado y conociendo las intenciones de la joven, el sujeto encañona a Darien el cual sólo cierra los ojos al escuchar el disparo, pero no sintió absolutamente nada, salvo otro disparo en el cual la ninfa no falló logrando herir al sujeto en el hombro._

 _-¡No… que hiciste!- viendola caer como en cámara lenta, furioso se acerca al platinado de un salto, viendo como se transformaba en un león para herirlo gravemente con un simple manotazo, sin evitar que volviera a dispararle de nuevo a su querida ninfa._

 _A lo lejos podía escucharse el helicóptero acercarse, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, para que no se lastimara mas, viéndola a los ojos, no veía sorpresa en ellos por lo que acababa de presenciar, intentando tapar sus heridas con sus patas felinas, se acercó a su cuerpo para darle calor, podía sentir su temperatura bajar._

 _-Dari...en- diciéndolo con dificultad, logrando que la viera a los ojos- Sabía que eras… tú, era como si estuviera… grabado aquí- señalando su cabeza-hice todo por... protegerlos, descu...brí cual... es mi tra...bajo...lo que...soy-diciendo con dificultad, mientras de,una de sus heridas salía mucha sangre._

 _-Soy tu... guardiana._

 _Escuchándolo gruñir, le acariciaba su abundante melena de forma cariñosa; aunque sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre al león eso era lo que menos le importaba; mientras él la veía desfallecer dando un largo rugido de dolor, no dejaba de escuchar el helicóptero cada vez más cerca, hasta que lo vio descendiendo no muy lejos._

 _-Nunca… te tuve miedo…esperaba que con…fiaras en mi- sonriéndole… yo te…-cerrando lentamente los ojos._

 _Yaten que ya había llegado e intentaba separar al león de la ninfa, sabía quienes eran los tipos del helicóptero por lo que no dudó en que se la llevaran, rápidamente dos tipos en camilla la subieron y se dirigieron de nuevo al helicóptero para levantar vuelo y llevarla inmediatamente al hospital; no sin antes de que el león viera el símbolo de la familia real de Milenio de plata, la luna creciente._


	14. Revelaciones

_**Capitulo 13**_

 _Después de algunos días en terapia intensiva, la joven rubia de ojos celestes fue llevada a una habitación privada, siendo custodiada por dos guardias a la puerta, a su lado se encontraba el rey Apolo tomando su mano en espera de que abriera los ojos._

 _Al abrirlos se encontró con una mirada parecida a la suya._

 _-Yo lo conozco-diciendo con somnolencia- está en una fotografía de mi madre._

 _-Tu madre y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo… pero no es momento de hablar de eso, es indispensable que descanses… hija._

 _-¿Hija? No soy su hija- cerrando los ojos para dormir de nuevo y diciendo entre murmullos._

 _Caminando de un lado a otro, no sabiendo que pensar, hacia días que no tenía noticias de su amada ninfa, los sujetos habían sido capturados y encerrados de por vida; pero no sabía donde estaba la mujer de su vida, Yaten desapareció al día siguiente junto con Mina, la hija del rey de Milenio de Plata._

 _-¿Dónde demonios están todos?_

 _-Tranquilícese señor, de seguro el Sr. Yaten tuvo algo importante que hacer._

 _-¡Traicionarme!- aventando un jarrón a la pared- mi primo sabía quien era ella y me lo ocultó._

 _-¡No lo hice!- mirándolo fijamente- era importante saber si ella estaba a salvo._

 _-¿Por qué se la llevaron los hombres de Apolo?- apretando los puños._

 _-Eso es algo que no me compete decirte… pero te aseguro que ella está a salvo._

 _-Mientras no la vea con mis propios ojos, no lo creeré- saliendo del estudio._

 _Aun confusa y mareada, se levantó de la cama para ver a través de la ventana, donde pudo divisar la ciudad de Tokio; alarmada tenía que saber cómo había llegado a otro país, intentando calmarse escuchó la puerta abrirse por lo que apretó los puños y esperó._

 _Al verla frente a él, con la misma actitud altiva y orgullosa de su madre, no podía negar que era su hija, su pequeña Serena; las pruebas de ADN lo confirmarían despues._

 _-Por favor hija… siéntate._

 _-¿Quién es usted?-sitiendo una leve nausea._

 _-Creí que me conocías… eso fue lo que me dijiste la primera vez que despertaste, Serena._

 _-¿Serena?- tocándose la sien._

 _-Tú eres la hija de Serenity Winston- viendo la cara de confusión de la joven-y yo soy tu padre._

 _-Se equivoca señor… mi madre se llamaba Ikuko y mi padre Kenji Tsukino... si me llamo Serena, pero Serena Tsukino._

 _-Eran nombres falsos… huyó para proteger a la familia real, por ese motivo no pude encontrarlas antes._

 _-¿Mi madre? ¿Acaso lastimó a su familia?- sintiendo angustia y peor aun con mas ganas de vomitar._

 _-De la peor manera posible- viendo las lágrimas en su pequeña princesa._

 _-¡Por favor, perdónela!-poniéndose de rodillas- Lo que haya hecho lo pagaré se lo juro- llorando y suprimiendo el dolor que sentía de sus heridas._

 _-Nos ha causado mucho dolor- levantándola del suelo para limpiarle las lágrimas- Pero también la mayor de las alegrías en muchos años._

 _-No entiendo-limpiandose las lagrimas._

 _Con una mirada que había visto antes, cuando era pequeña, el rey le contó la historia acerca de lo sucedido más de 20 años atrás; su madre era la guardaespaldas de sus hijos, poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella hasta pedirle que se casara con él, a lo que tiempo después se hizo posible, algunos pueblos no estaban de acuerdo de la unión con una extranjera, por lo que las amenazas no se dieron a esperar._

 _-¿Mi madre estaba en peligro?_

 _-Pero eso no la detuvo, se ganó el amor de mi pueblo y la vieron como una verdadera reina, incluso después del nacimiento de mis hijas mas pequeñas… la adoraron aun mas- sonriendo._

 _-¿Y qué pasó?-viendo la mirada cansada del hombre frente a ella._

 _Continuando con la historia, el rey le explicaba que cuando sus hijas mellizas cumplieron 4 años, una de ellas desapareció junto con su esposa; de acuerdo a la nota que había dejado, no podía permitir que lastimaran al rey y a sus hijos._

 _-¿Y la otra niña, por qué la dejó?-nerviosa._

 _-No creo que Serenity se haya dado cuenta de que una de sus hijas se había ido en el auto, hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

 _Cuando el rey le dijo eso, recordaba a su made que le preguntó que hacía ahí cuando era pequeña, la recordaba muy asustada y nerviosa sin entender el porqué ¿sería posible que ese hombre dijera la verdad?_

 _-¿Qué paso con su hija?_

 _-Se convirtió en una gran mujer, capaz de defender a los demás a costa de su propia vida, igual que su madre._

 _-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- viendo entrar a dos hombres y a una mujer que conocía bien.- ¿Mina?_

 _-¡Sabía que eras mi hermanita melliza, en cuanto te vi!-abrazándola._

 _-Ellos son tus hermanos Haruka,Taiki... y creo que conoces a Mina._

 _-¿Qué?-mirando a todos a su alrededor- Eso no es posible._

 _-Lo es- decía el hombre rubio de ojos azules de nombre Haruka- Eres nuestra hermana, Serena... hija del rey Apolo-viendo como ella abría los ojos del color del cielo-Tienes razón padre, es la misma mirada de mamá Serenity._

 _-De verad eres tú, mi corazón de hermana me lo decía._


	15. Milenio de Plata

_**Capitulo 14**_

 _-Eres una de las herederas al trono de Milenio de Plata -dijo Taiki, el más alto de los tres y de ojos violeta._

 _-Eso es ridículo… no soy una princesa._

 _-Lo eres-mostrándole una fotografía de toda la familia real._

 _Observando detenidamente la fotografía, podía ver al rey Apolo más joven, su madre a su lado, con una mirada de amor hacia él, a los pequeños Haruka, Taiki y Mina; frente a ellos estaba la más pequeña de todos… ella, podía reconocerse en cualquier lado. Alejando la fotografía de ella, cerró los ojos esperando encontrar una respuesta._

 _-Esto no es verdad-sintiendo como miles de recuerdos llegaban de golpe._

 _Sabiendo que necesitaba tiempo a solas, se fueron acercando a la puerta, mirándola perdida en sus pensamientos._

 _-¡Esperen!-mirándolos extrañados- He estado sola y perdida mucho tiempo, tanto en mi cabeza como en la vida… no quiero, ni puedo estarlo más… por favor-apretando los puños._

 _-Mi pequeña Serena- abrazando a su hija-Tu eres una de mis joyas más preciadas._

 _-!Papá!-rápidamente todos corrieron a abrazarla, olvidandose que estaba herida, por lo que al oirla quejarse de alejaron de inmediato._

 _-¡Lo siento!-dijeron los hermanos al unísono, escuhandola reir, extrañaban esa risa tan contagiosa._

 _Como celebración que la amada hija del rey Apolo había regresado con los suyos, propuso hacer una gran fiesta, a lo que Serena se opuso rotundamente, algo que el pueblo de Milenio de plata no entendía la razón._

 _-No es necesario la fiesta, el saber que tengo una familia es más que suficiente...además también lo hago pensando en mamá, en unos dias su cuerpo regresará a donde pertenece-dandoles una triste mirada._

 _-Mi amada Serenity, descansará junto a la madre de Haruka y Taiki... Setsuna._

 _-Si mamá hubiera conocido a mamá Serenity... serían las mejores de las amigas-la abrazaba un emocionado Haruka._

 _-Aun así, tu regreso hay que celebrarlo hermanita- decía Taiki viendo a su pequeña hermana sonreír- Lo hacemos por ti._

 _-Mejor háganla para el pueblo… repartan esa felicidad con el pueblo y los más necesitados._

 _-No cabe duda que mi amada Serenity te enseñó bien- acariciando su mejilla._

 _-Padre… Serena tiene razón, además aun no se recupera del todo-decía Haruka._

 _-Además ya tendremos tiempo de celebrar... Serena no irá a ningún lado._

 _-Tienes razón Mina._

 _Mientras las semanas pasaban, iba recuperando fuerzas, Serena se sentía extraña, el palacio de Milenio de plata era magnifico, de pisos marmoleados, paredes blancas como la nieve, con adornos de finos acabados, jardines esplendorosos y con una vista espectacular hacia el cielo, pero nada de eso la hacía sentirse feliz, había algo que faltaba._

 _Vagando por los jardines, el rey sabía que su hija no era feliz, la tenía a su lado, pero sus pensamientos y recuerdos no estaban con él, después de todo creció en otro país._

 _-¿En donde andas, mi pequeña?_

 _-No lo sé… tal vez aquí o en ningún lado- sonriendo ligeramente- Perdóname padre, no sé lo que me pasa- sentándose a su lado-Es como si algo me faltara, se que no es el palacio, pues nunca tuve un lugar fijo donde estar... siempre estabamos cambiando de casa._

 _-Acompáñame… tenemos que hablar-notando a su pequeña extrañada por la petición._

 _Mientras escuchaba a su padre y hermanos mayores, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, al parecer, ya querían alejarla de su vida._

 _-¿Quieren que me vaya?-diciendo con melancolía._

 _-Te dije que iba a reaccionar así padre- dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro- Claro que no cabeza de bombón-sonriéndole dulcemente._

 _-¿Entonces? No entiendo porque me quieren de vuelta en Tokio y precisamente en la capital._

 _-Estudiaste ciencias políticas ¿o no?- viéndola afirmar- Sabes muchos idiomas y eres experta en temas de seguridad, eres perfecta para el puesto-decía Taiki._

 _-Hermanita… serías la embajadora perfecta de Milenio de plata- viéndola sentarse en la silla de piel._

 _Viendo que ella no respondía, además de que no podían verle la cara, pues la ocultaba con su cabellera, pensaban que empezaría a llorar, por lo que cuando se acercaron a ella y los vio fijamente con una sonrisa, no tuvieron más remedio que correr a abrazarla._

 _-Serías una buena actriz, lo sabes hermanita...cabeza de bombón._

 _-Por qué crees que soy la mejor agente de seguridad… aunque me falla un poco la memoria- escuchándolos reír a todos- Gracias por la confianza._

 _En su habitación, recordaba su departamento en Jubban y el escondite secreto de su madre, Haruka y Taiki le habían preguntado una noche si sabía el paradero del cristal de plata, por lo que ella lo negaba, pero ahora no estaba tan segura._

 _-Cuando regrese a Tokio, será el primer lugar que vea ¿te habrás llevado el cristal para protegerlo?-viendo la foto de su madre- Creo que si me parezco mucho a ti._


	16. Gracias

_**Capitulo 15**_

 _-Otra luna llena se acerca… ¿acaso no me extrañas como yo a ti?-viendo que la luna creciente iluminaba la fuente que había en el jardín- ¿Tan pronto me olvidaste Darien?_

 _-¿Con quién habla alteza?- decía Lita, su asistente._

 _-Con el viento querida Lita y ya te dije que no me llames alteza… no estamos en Milenio de plata- sonriéndole._

 _-Para mí siempre será y es su alteza, la conozco desde pequeña, crecimos juntas- haciendo una reverencia, por lo que Serena sólo miraba al cielo estrellado- Le han traído este paquete._

 _-¿De quién?_

 _-No lo sabemos… pero no es una bomba- sonriendo sarcásticamente._

 _-Gracias Lita... ya puedes irte a descansar._

 _Al retirarse su asistente, se acercó a la mesa de jardín que estaba al lado y destapó la enorme caja dejando al descubierto un ramo de rosas rojas y una nota que decía gracias._

 _-Rosas de Ilusión-oliendo su dulce aroma- "Gracias" soy para ti, un simple agradecimiento-arrojando la tarjeta a la caja._

 _Dejando las flores en la mesa, salió del jardín para entrar a la mansión, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro níveo, sintiendo como su corazón se partía en pedazos, entró a su habitación para dejarse caer sobre la cama e invocando a Morfeo para que la llevara a sus tierras de ensueño, deseando no despertar._

 _Lita que había visto todo, sabía que su amiga de la infancia, estaba triste y enojada al mismo tiempo y tenía que ver con las semanas que había pasado en la isla de Ilusión, si su querida princesa y amiga seguía así, no dudaría en hacerselo saber a su padre._

 _-¿Cómo que mi hija no está bien Lita?- sosteniendo el teléfono con firmeza._

 _-Su alteza, no lo refleja, pero sé que algo anda mal… desde que recibió ese paquete, está muy triste._

 _-Descuida Lita, iremos para allá de inmediato-viendo a sus hijos- Por favor no le digas nada, así intentará actuar diferente._

 _-Como usted ordene su majestad-colgando el teléfono._

 _Asistiendo a un coctel, para estrechar los lazos con la embajada asiática, Serena se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, la diplomacia era la suyo, pero desde algunos días sabía que no era la misma, desde que recibió ese paquete proveniente de Ilusión._

 _-Debo decir que te ves hermosa Serena- diciendo el embajador Seiya Kou._

 _-Muchas gracias Seiya-sonriendo- ¿Que tal esta Kakyuu?_

 _-Afortunadamente ella y el bebé están magníficos… de hecho te manda agradecer tu bello regalo._

 _-Que bueno que le haya gustado._

 _Mientras continuaban platicando, se acercaban otros diplomáticos para continuar la conversación con ella, desde que había tomado el mando de la embajada de Milenio de plata, la gente la miraba con ojos muy atentos, después de todo era la hija perdida del rey Apolo y esperaban que cometiera errores, la prensa la llamaba, la embajadora de Tokio de cristal, algo que la incomodaba. Serena deseaba salir cuanto antes de ahí, no estaba cómoda y empezaba a sentirse enferma, acercándose al anfitrión se despidió al igual que de otros invitados y salió a esperar al chofer._

 _-No puedo dejar que esto me afecte-abrazándose-No puedo._

 _Entrando al auto, pudo observar una caja a su lado, al abrirla pudo percibir el olor de las rosas de Ilusión y otra pequeña caja que contenía un anillo de diamante rosado, rodeado de pequeños diamantes amarillos, junto a otra nota de agradecimiento._

 _-¿Por qué me haces esto Darien? ¿Por qué?-alejándose de la caja como si esta le quemara._

 _En el estudio, terminando de leer las noticias, se quedó mirando hacia la ventana sin percibir que alguien entraba para estar a su lado._

 _-Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí padre._

 _-Pues entonces voltea… mi princesa - viendo la cara de emoción de su hija._

 _-¡Que haces aquí!- viendo a los otros- ¡Todos!_

 _-Te extrañaba-abrazándola fuertemente- Aunque unos quisieron venir de colados._

 _-¡Papá!- diciendo Haruka, el mayor de los hermanos - Pero tiene razón extrañaba abrazarte, cabeza de bombón._

 _-Aun no recuerdo porqué me llamas así._

 _-Mas vale que no lo recuerdes-decía Michiru, la esposa violinista de Haruka-si lo que me contó es cierto... no querrás recordarlo._

 _-¿De verdad?-viendo a un ruborizado Haruka._

 _-¡Olvidalo, te lo digo yo que soy tu hermana melliza...olvidalo!-cruzando el salón para abrazarla-Yo necesitaba estar en otro lugar para pensar en mi siguiente colección y que mejor que Tokio de cristal-haciendole un guiño._

 _-Así que ya te enteraste._

 _-No dejes que eso te afecte, somos figuras públicas hermana-decía Taiki._

 _-Lo sé, es normal que desconfíen de alguien que no sabe nada de su país-cruzandose de brazos sonriente._

 _-Hija... tú sabes mas de nuestro país que ellos dos juntos-viéndolos ruborizarse, lo que causó que la joven rubia se riera._

 _Mientras la noche pasaba, todos se retiraban a descansar, Serena seguía con Mina en el enorme jardín de la casa, sabía que debía preguntarle a su hermana acerca de Darien._

 _-Si vas a preguntarme de Darien... desde que te fuiste de la isla, no lo he visto._

 _-Creo que está aquí en Tokio-viendo la cara dudosa de Mina-He recibido obsequios de Ilusión y no tienen remitente._

 _-¿obsequios?_

 _-Rosas... en todos y cada uno de ellos hay una nota que dice "gracias" en tinta dorada._

 _-¿Sólo eso?- decía furiosa-Casi te mueres y solamente te agradece ¿que clase de hombre es?_

 _-No lo sé-suspirando-lo único que deseo es que me deje tranquila._

 _-Hablaré con Yaten muy seriamente._

 _-No le digas nada, es obvio que mi sangre lo liberó de la maldición y no deseaba otra cosa._

 _-Una tarjeta no es suficiente Serena... lo mejor es que se presentara para hacerlo._

 _-Si lo hace... creo que lo golpearé-causando que Mina y ella estallaran en risas._

 _Escuchando las risas de las hermanas, el rey parecía iluminarse cual luz de Luna, su hija mayor por cinco minutos, siempre supo que su hemana vivía y no descansaría hasta encontrarla; al final lo hizo, encontrarla en el lugar menos inesperado y con el hombre elegido para ella... Darien Chiba._

 _-Elegida para salvarte de la maldición y así le pagas-empuñando sus manos-Si te presentas creo que seré yo quien te de tu merecido-dirigiéndose a su habitación._


	17. Sufrimiento

_**Capitulo 16**_

 _Días después platicando como hacía tiempo no lo hacían, parecía habérsele olvidado un poco los obsequios de Darien, sus hermanos peleaban en la mesa de la cocina mientras comían unos aperitivos hechos por Serena, Mina no dejaba de hablar de su nueva colección que mezclaría estilos bohemios y de su amada tierra._

 _-¿Qué te parece Serena?_

 _-Pues no lo sé Mina... a mi mejor pregúntame de política, armas o técnicas de pelea- escuchando las carcajadas de todos los presentes._

 _-¡Esa es Serena!- decía un entusiasmado Haruka._

 _-Es la verdad… de moda no se gran cosa, te seguro Mina que se combinar colores y esas cosas, pero no me preguntes de diseñadores porque no tengo la más mínima idea._

 _-Mejor pregúntale de los calibres de armas- decía Taiki echándose unas uvas a la boca-De eso si sabe-ocasionándole que Amy lo pellizcara._

 _-No le hagas caso a mi esposo Serena-viendola sonreir._

 _-Empezaré a darme por vencida contigo hermanita… y yo que creí que tendría una aliada para la moda y resulta que estas mas apegada a estos dos…-señalando a sus hermanos- …que a mí- cruzándose de brazos._

 _-No te enojes... en mi defensa, te podría decir que mamá tuvo la culpa._

 _-Así se hace mamá Serenity-alzando el vaso en su nombre, a lo que los demás respondieron igual._

 _En una lujosa suite de hotel, el antiguo león se paseaba de un lado a otro pensando en su amada ninfa de la Luna._

 _-¿Recibió las flores?-viendo a Yaten._

 _-Si, pero no muy contenta Darien... como se te ocurre ponerle solamente "Gracias" ¿perdiste la cabeza? ¡Casi se muere por ti! Mina está muy molesta contigo y con justa razón._

 _-¡No sabía que mas escribir!-rascándose la cabeza._

 _-Pues te digo que, si el rey Apolo o sus hermanos te tuvieran delante, de seguro te piden que arregles el error o te alejes de ella… es su hija mas pequeña… es mi cuñada._

 _-¿Crees que no lo sé? Haruka sería capaz de mandarme fusilar._

 _-Sin dudarlo-viéndolo salir del estudio._

 _Mirando a través de los ventanales, simplemente suspiró al recordar a su querida rubia de ojos celestes bañada en sangre._

 _-No te voy a perder Ninfa...todo va de acuerdo al plan-sonriendo para sí mismo y mirando a la luna._

 _Tomandose un pequeño descanso de su apretada agenda, los hermanos se sentaban en el jardín a discutir algo que para Mina era de suma importancia._

 _-¿Qué piensas hacer para tu cumpleaños?_

 _-No lo sé ¿Qué tienes pensado?-tomando un sorbo a su té._

 _-¡Una fiesta!-viendo como Serena, ponía una cara no muy entusiasmada- ¡Ni se te ocurra poner esa cara! No hemos celebrado tu cumpleaños en 20 años._

 _-Mina tiene razón… recibirás muchos regalos- sonriendo- cuchillos, dagas, clases de judo nuevas…_

 _-¡Estás loco Haruka, si crees que voy a dejar que le regales eso!- escuchando las carcajadas de sus hermanos- Con ustedes no se puede._

 _-Bueno tal vez te regale un auto blindado ¿que te parece?-decía Taiki junto a su esposa Amy._

 _Buscándolo en el restorán del hotel, no podía creer que tuviera la desfachatez de haberle llamado por su línea privada y eso se lo adjudicaba a Yaten; después tendría unas palabras con él, porque nadie hacia sufrir a su joya más pequeña. Sabiendo que el rey Apolo estaría molesto por la llamada y por lo que había hecho con su hija; no sería fácil entablar con él una conversación sin exaltaciones._

 _-Buenas tardes, su majestad- haciéndole una reverencia._

 _-No sé si sean buenas… después de lo que le has hecho a mi Serena y de que casi da la vida por ti… príncipe del Reino Dorado._

 _-Ese es mi hermano Andrew... y si me merezco su reproche._

 _-¡Claro que te lo mereces!_

 _Enfocándose en la traducción de un libro en latín, no se percató de que alguien del pasado venía a verla muy entusiasmado._

 _-¿Cómo está la paciente?-entrando al estudio._

 _-¡Yaten!-dándole un efusivo abrazo- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Buscando a mi esposa y a ti… princesa Serena-viéndola sonrojarse._

 _-Yo estoy muy bien, gracias, nada que unos días en el hospital no pueda curar, sólo me quedaré con ligeras cicatrices… apenas se notan._

 _-Me da gusto… Darien quería…_

 _-Por favor Yaten, no quiero saber-acercándose a su escritorio- Si lo ves, entrégale esto, no quiero nada de él- dándole la caja con el anillo- Iré a decirle a Mina que estas aquí-saliendo del estudio._

 _-Primo, eres un idiota-viendo el interior de la caja-Un idiota con muy buen gusto._

 _En el privado del restorán, un rey sentía las ganas de estrangular, fusilar y después descuartizar al joven delante de él._

 _-¿Y crees que mi hija te aceptará, así como así?_

 _-La amo, su majestad y sé que ella siente lo mismo por mí, de lo contrario no…- revolviéndose el cabello- La necesito._

 _-Sabes que mis hijos te matarán después de esto ¿verdad?_

 _-¿Me ayudará?_

 _-Ella siempre ha sido tu destino Darien._

 _-¿De qué habla?_

 _-Mi hija nació con el rayo de la luz de la Luna, de acuerdo a nuestra leyenda, la hija del sol nacería con ojos celestes pues sería la ninfa que salvara a un león de su prisión._

 _-¿Nuestros pasados se unen?-recordando la leyenda de su pueblo._

 _-Y el destino trabaja de maneras muy peculiares... joven principe._

 _En la habitación de la princesa de la Luna, como en ocasiones le llamaban sus hermanos, las hermanas seguían hablande de Ilusión._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes?-viendo sus ojos llorosos._

 _-¿Tu cómo crees?-acercándose a la ventana- Fatal, estoy llorando por alguien que sólo siente agradecimiento por mi Mina._

 _-¿Lo amas?_

 _-Desde que lo vi… y no creo que ame a alguien más, pero no puedo seguir así._

 _-¿Qué piensas hacer?_

 _-Olvidarlo… no puedo hacer algo mas ¿o sí?-limpiándose las lágrimas-¿Tu sabías sobre la maldición?_

 _-Yaten me lo dijo cuando tuvo la confianza necesaria... al principio no lo creía, pero luego me convencí de ello-suspirando-cuando fui a la isla y lo vi con mis propios ojos._

 _-Debió ser una sorpresa._

 _-¿Tú como lo supiste?_

 _-Lo leí en uno de los libros que tiene Darien en el estudio… se que necesita encontrar a su ninfa de la Luna para poder ser libre, sino se convertirá en un león para siempre._

 _-¿No crees que tú seas su ninfa de la Luna?-viendo como su hermana la miraba fijamente._

 _-Quisiera creer que si._


	18. Cumpleaños y secretos

_**Capitulo 17**_

 _-¿Qué es todo esto?- viendo las mesas con manteles blancos, rosas rosadas y tulipanes blancos- ¿No crees que es demasiado para una fiesta de cumpleaños?_

 _-Nada es demasiado para una bo…bonita fiesta de cumpleaños-decía Mina nerviosa._

 _-Si tú lo dices… entonces nos vemos al rato, tengo una cita con Kakyuu._

 _-Tú no te preocupes todo saldrá perfecto- dándole un fuerte abrazo._

 _Después de mediodía y de muchos abrazos, pues no tenía ni idea de que Kakyuu le había planeado una fiesta sorpresa, la disfrutó al principio hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella intentaba emparejarla con su hermano, cosa que no le agradó mucho, ella misma se dijo que no estaría nunca con ningún hombre._

 _-Eso me pasa por no poder arrancarte de aquí- tocando su corazón-De nada sirvió llamarte pues sólo me dejaste colgada... en verdad Serena eres una tonta-diciendo entre dientes._

 _Se dirigió a la estación, para ir a Jubban, pues tenía que estar en un lugar importante y no podía faltar, llegando más tarde, al bajarse del tren podía respirar la libertad que algunas veces añoraba, no se quejaba de su familia, pero sí de los distintos protocolos que tenía que seguir por ser un miembro de la realeza._

 _A pesar de que ella ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, era la única manera de estar a solas en ese lugar en el que una vez descansó su madre._

 _-Hola mamá- colocando unas flores en su antigua tumba- Sé que este día también es tu cumpleaños, no sabes cuánto te necesito, aunque me enseñaste a ser fuerte… no sé como pudiste sobrevivir tantos años sin el amor de mi padre._

 _Sintiendo como una suave brisa le despeinaba sus cabellos rubios, de alguna forma sentía tener su respuesta… el tiempo lo sana todo, pero ¿podría ella liberarse de él?_

 _-Gracias... mamá, ahora debo ir a casa para comprobar mi teoría._

 _Llendo hacía su antiguo departamento, entrar en ese lugar tan cálido, observando todo con detenimiento, podía ver las fotografías de sus amigas, de los viajes que había realizado que aun no recordaba del todo y cuando entró a la habitación de su madre, simplemente se dejó caer en la cama para oler ese dulce aroma que a pesar del tiempo seguía ahí. No dejaba de pensar en las miles de ocasiones que sorprendía a su madre guadando una pequeña caja entre las baldosas del jardín, por lo que recordando a lo que había ido, se fue rápidamente a buscarlo._

 _-Espero que de verdad se encuentre aquí-quitando cuidadosamente la baldosa, descubriendo la pequeña caja plateada y en su interior el tan deseado cristal de plata-Tú me has traido muchos problemas-guardandolo en su bolsa, para regresar a la embajada._

 _Al llegar, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de abrir la purta pues una molesta Mina le había cortado el paso, colocando sus manos en sus caderas y con una cara que ni el mismo rey querría estar frente a ella._

 _-¿Dónde estabas?_

 _-Tenia algunos pendientes que hacer… no pasa nada._

 _-¡En Jubban!_

 _-¿Cómo sabes que fui a Jubban?- sonriendo- El chofer te lo digo ¿verdad?_

 _-Haruka y Taiki, ya iban a llamar a Seguridad Nacional._

 _-¡No exageres, Mina! me voy a dar un baño para bajar a la fiesta... además conozco Jubban como la palma de mi mano, no es queme fuera a perder._

 _Al entrar en la habitación y viendo de nuevo el teléfono, no dudó ni un segundo en llamar a la suite del hotel en donde sabía se hospedaba Darien, escuchando sonar una y otra vez, del otro lado de la línea contesta una mujer._

 _-Hotel Crystal Palace ¿ en que puedo ayudarle?_

 _-Buenas tardes... por favor comuniqueme con el Sr. Darien Chiba-apretando el teléfono._

 _-Lo siento señorita, el Sr. Chiba ya no se hospeda en el hotel, checó salida esta mañana muy temprano._

 _-Gracias-diciendo con trizteza, al cogar el telefono, simplemente suspiró observando a través de la ventana como se metía el sol._

 _Llevando un vestido rosa pálido, con accesorios en color turquesa, veía como sus amigos y familia festejaban su cumpleaños, podía ver a Yaten con Mina, a Artemis y su esposa, pero no estaba la persona que mas deseaba estuviera ahí; dirigiéndose al jardín podía ver que la luna llena estaba en todo su esplendor dándole un toque romántico al lugar._

 _-Si tan solo supiera de ti... mi querido león._

 _Viéndola desde donde estaba escondido, no podía negar que su amada ninfa tenía el porte de toda una princesa, su delicado caminar y la forma en que movía su cuerpo era como si el viento lo hiciera por ella, el vestido le daba un suave color a su piel nívea, haciéndola etérea y delicada a la bella luz de la luna, una luna que veía por primera vez de buen modo y como ser humano._

 _-¿Por qué no está aquí?-diciéndoselo a la luna._

 _-¿Ninfa?_

 _Volteándose rápidamente al escuchar el nombre que llevó por tanto tiempo, no podía creer que él estuviera frente a ella, tan atractivo como lo recordaba llevando un traje oscuro al igual que la corbata que remarcaba sus anchos hombros y su musculatura._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a agradecerme en persona el haberte salvado la vida?- sintiendo los ojos llorosos._

 _-Así es… considero que es lo mejor y más adecuado- acercándose a ella._

 _-No es necesario, las notas fueron más que suficiente para demostrar que tú no…-volteándose y apretando los puños._

 _-¿Qué yo no qué?- girándola para que lo viera- Que no te amo- viendo como abría los ojos._

 _\- Por favor vete Darien... no quiero que estés aquí- alejándose de su lado para dirigirse a la puerta, sintiendo tomarla del brazo- Por favor… no más._

 _-Mirame Ninfa, estoy aquí por ti- atrayéndola a su cuerpo- Tu me has salvado más de lo que te imaginas ¿no lo entiendes?- mirando hacia la luna llena._

 _-Para tu información no soy Ninfa... soy tu alteza real Serena del Milenio de Plata, príncipe Darien-soltandose de sus brazos pues sentía quemarse._

 _-Entonces ya sabes quien soy, ya lo recuerdas-cruzandose de brazos, viendose todavía mas atractivo-Entondes si sabes lo que soy... lo que eres y lo que me hiciste._

 _-¡Ya no eres un león!- alejándose de él- Eso ya lo sé._

 _-Fue el amor de una mujer… el amor de la ninfa de la Luna, tú me salvaste de mi maldición._

 _-Creí que para eso, el león también tenía que amar a la ninfa._

 _Podía ver que Serena estaba dolida, sabía que había intentado llamarlo en todo ese tiempo y él simplemente la ignoró ¿acaso era un sádico y un masoquista? viendola tomar una rosa roja del jardín, veía como alejaba su mirada celeste de él, pues temía de que la cautivaran desde el primer momento que lo vio._

 _-¿Estás segura de eso?-mirándola sin obtener respuesta-¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrí al verte así?_

 _-Escuchaba… como si estuviera muy lejos tus lamentos o tal vez sólo era producto de mi imaginación._

 _-No, no eran producto de tu imaginación- parándose frente a ella y tomando sus manos para besarlas- Sufría por ti, porque sabía que no podría estar cerca de ti._

 _-La luna llena no dura seis meses Darien, además intenté comunicarme contigo, pero desistí despues de un tiempo y luego volví a hacerlo recibiendo la misma respuesta... una negativa -intentando liberar sus manos, pues sentía provocarle un escozor por todo el cuerpo._

 _-Eso lo sé-rascándose la cabeza- Lo hice por ti._

 _-¿Por mi? que considerado… dejándome a la deriva, sin saber si estabas bien, sólo dandome obsequios con una simple nota de agradecimiento, o ignorandome, no me hagas reir._

 _-Dime porque te preocupabas por mi- tomándola entre sus brazos y oliendo su dulce aroma- dime Serena-escuchando por primera vez su nombre en esos labios que quería probar de nuevo._

 _-¡Porque te amo!-queriendo soltarse- ¡Eso es lo que querías oír!_

 _-Si- besándola apasionadamente._


	19. Boda inesperada

_**Capitulo 18**_

 _Mientras lo besaba con amor, podía sentir sus manos alrededor de su cintura o acariciándole la espalda descubierta, lo amaba, pero debía detenerse, ella lo amaba, pero aun no escuchaba las palabras que necesitaba de sus labios... de los labios del león._

 _-¡No!- alejándose de él-¿Crees que con eso cambian las cosas? Es muy facil para ti ¿verdad?_

 _Viendo a través de los ventanales que daban al jardín, la familia de Serena, discutía sobre lo que estaban presenciando y algunos de los presentes no estaban muy contentos con ello._

 _-¡La está haciendo llorar!-decía un enojado Taiki - ¡No lo voy a permitir, aunque sea tu primo!-Amy simplemente lo tomaba de la mano para calmarlo un poco._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo, se está viendo lento- mirando a través de las ventanas del jardín-Es mi primo y lo quiero... pero es un idiota._

 _-Definitivamente es tu primo… aunque tú te tardaste mas, amor._

 _-Gracias, lo tomaré como un cumplido- viendo a su esposa con una risa traviesa- pero entiendan que no es fácil para alguien que ha estado maldito desde que tenía 16 años._

 _-No es excusa para que no le conteste sus llamadas-decía Michiru._

 _Viéndola temblar, sabía que era a consecuencia del beso y de que él aun no le decía cuanto la amaba, desde el día que la vio en la playa, como una diosa de la luna._

 _-Serena...te alejas porque no te he dicho cuanto te amo- viéndola quedarse paralizada- Te amo… más que a mi vida_

 _-Eso no es cierto._

 _-Si tengo que demostrártelo toda la vida, lo haré… mi amada Serena- sacando la caja que ella le había entregado a Yaten- Porque quiero que seas mi esposa._

 _-¿Tu esposa?- diciendo furiosa-¡No soy un premio de consolación Darien, no necesito que te apiades de mi ahora como mi salvador, en retribución de lo que hice por ti!_

 _-¡No lo hago por eso Serena, lo hago porque de verdad deseo que seas mía...mi esposa!-colocandose de rodillas._

 _-¿Debo creerte?-viendo dolor en su mirada, Darien sabía que esos seis meses alejados habían sido un infierno para ambos._

 _-Creelo, mi querida princesa de Tokio de cristal-viendo como tomaba su mano para colocarle el anillo-Te necesito a mi lado- abrazándola fuertemente y besando su frente- Eres mi vida, si te hubiera perdido no se que hubiera hecho, mil veces hubiera preferido convertirme en león eternamente._

 _-¿Tanto me amas?-sonriéndole con un brillo en sus ojos._

 _-Mas que a mi vida, te amo desde que llegaste a la playa en una noche de tormenta, entonces… ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?-viéndola afirmar y tomarla en brazos para darle vueltas- ¿Sabes lo feliz que eso me hace?- mirando hacia la ventana- porque todo está listo._

 _-¿Listo?- viendo a todos alrededor de ellos con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Hermanita, esto no es sólo una fiesta de cumpleaños, sino una fiesta de boda- viendo como su hermana abría los ojos._

 _-¿Ustedes aceptaron esto?-viendo a Haruka y Taiki con cara de resignación._

 _-Era eso o verte sufrir toda la vida... creo ya tuviste demasiado de eso cabeza de bombón._

 _Mina, Amy y Michiru, la llevaron a su habitación, dejando a todos los presentes en el jardín; al entrar pudo ver un maniquí con un hermoso vestido de encaje blanco que iba entallado al cuerpo._

 _-¿Cómo hicieron todo esto?_

 _-Con magia… vamos hay que darnos prisa._

 _En el jardín, la familia de Darien estaba presente, su hermano el principe heredero del Reino Dorado, Andrew que no dejaba de ver a una hermosa castaña, su primo Yaten y los hermanos de Serena; estaba nervioso, se había cambiado el traje por un esmoquin negro que lo hacía verse muy atractivo, las pequeñas luces que se pusieron en el jardín brillaban como estrellas._

 _-Aun puede arrepentirse ¿no crees Haruka?- decía Taiki._

 _-Iré por ella si es necesario- decía Darien, escuchando las carcajadas de los presentes._

 _-No creo que lo sea- dirigiendo su mirada hacia la entrada del jardín._

 _Entrando del lado de su padre, el vestido le quedaba como guante, llevando un peinado sofisticado adornado con una tiara de diamantes rosados, al igual que los accesorios y un ramo de rosas rojas, rosadas y blancas y un maquillaje que remarcaba sus ojos del color del cielo ; caminando para acercarse a él, estaba nerviosa, nunca imaginó que iba a casarse el día de su cumpleaños y menos con el hombre que amaba._

 _-Me alegro que todo haya salido de acuerdo a lo planeado- le dijo su padre en un murmullo._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Me pidió tu mano en matrimonio con la condición de que la boda se celebrara a la luz de la luna llena._

 _-Gracias padre- besándolo dulcemente-yo tengo algo para ti tambien- mostrándole la pequeña caja de plata._

 _-¿El cristal de plata?-viendo a su hija asentir._

 _\- Ahora está en tus manos de nuevo._

 _-Mi joya mas grande eres tú... tu eres la joya digna de un rey._

 _-Gracias papá._

* * *

LAMENTO TODO EL MALENTENDIDO, AHORA VEO QUE ME FANLTABA SUBIR UN CAPITULO INICIAL, TAL VEZ POR ESO PERDÍ LA SECUENCIA DE LO QUE SEGUÍA, YA ESTA TODO EN SU LUGAR.. UUUPPPPSSSS YA NO VUELVE A PASAR

El final se acerca...


	20. El final

_**Epilogo**_

 _-¿No extrañas?_

 _-¿Ser león?–viendo la cara de curiosidad de su amada- A veces, especialmente cuando tus hermanos se quieren pasar de listos- escuchándola reír._

 _-Sabes que lo hacen porque les caes bien ¿verdad?_

 _-No me imagino si les cayera mal- riendo a carcajadas._

 _-Así como tú eres la heroína de mi hermano Andrew, de no haber sido por ti, él y su ahora esposa, tu antigua asistente Lita, nunca se hubieran atrevido a tener un hijo… ni que Yaten y Mina estén a punto de tener al segundo._

 _-Y quién diría que el pequeño tiene ya un año y que a partir de aquel día… ningún Chiba volverá a sufrir como tú._

 _-Y todo gracias a ti... mi ninfa de la Luna-besándola en la frente, abrazándola mirando a la luna llena desde el palacio de Ilusión._

 _-Agradezcamos a los sujetos por los cuales yo haya llegado a la isla._

 _-Prefiero pensar que cuando tengamos a nuestros hijos crecerán fuertes y serán libres… sólo espero tener uno pronto en mis brazos._

 _-Pues… yo diría que en unos meses nuestros queridos sobrinos tendrá a alguien con quien jugar a parte del hijo de Lita y Andrew viendo la gran sonrisa de su querido león._

 _-¡Serena! tendremos un bebé- besándola- ¿Sabes cuánto te amo?- acariciando su mejilla- Mas que el brillo de la luna llena y las olas del mar sobre la arena._

 _-Y yo te amo... mas que a mi vida, querido Darien._

 _Así la leyenda llega a su fin, el león y su amada ninfa de la Luna por fin pudieron encontrarse_

 _tras la adversidad de una maldición y la fuerza del amor._

 _ **Fin…**_

GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEYERON Y DEJARON REVIEWS DE MI HISTORIA, DE NUEVO MIL GRACIAS... PROXIMAMENTE HABRÁ OTRA ;)


End file.
